Finding my way
by Oby Abel
Summary: After they share a night together while being drunk, Natsu and Lucy's friendship falters. Natsu avoids her for over a month and then Lucy tells him she is leaving and that their mistake ended up knocking her up. Upon leaving Sting, Rogue and Yukino sees her and and decides to follow her before she disappears for good. Gray and Natsu follows her too. No pairings as of yet...
1. Chapter 1: Leaving home

**A new story… My mind is seriously on roll with all these stories and plots that pop up all the freaking time. I have so many ideas written down. Like seriously so many. Over ten!**

 **But this story came yesterday and then I began typing. I was kinda inspired by Adele's – Hello, yet not exactly. I was listening to the song while writing. It is such a nice and sad song. Someone please write a Fairy Tail song fic with all couples with the song I mind! I beg you! I can't do it, I've tried. -.-'**

 **But here it is. There is no official couple yet. I don't know who Lucy will end up with as of yet. Help me choose!**

 **And this is my shot on Lucy leaves Fairy Tail and kinda gets stronger.**

 **And I will try to update faster with my other two stories but I've been so ill lately that I haven't got the time and my minds been so cloudy with new stories and stuff. But I promise you, I will update UWMA by the end of this week!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter one: Leaving home

"Natsu, we need to talk." Lucy spoke firmly but inside her mind she was screaming. It had been more than a months since she had spoken to Natsu properly because _that_ happened.

Natsu gulped but followed the blonde mage nonetheless. He had avoided her at the best. What they did was just a heat of the moment thing and he felt so guilty. Damn alcohol!

They avoided the many stares from their guildmates and went outside of the building. Lucy decided to go some place more secluded especially for the rest of the Dragon Slayers. She didn't want anyone to pry on their conversation. It was private and she wanted it to be that – private.

They went to the park and sat on a bench. The silence between them was so awkward and uncomfortable. To think these two – best friends and partners – would end up in such situation.

Clearing her dry throat Lucy faced the silent Natsu. He looked up from his feet on the ground to her when she cleared her throat. He noticed she looked nervous and something else… sad. It didn't sit right with him but he felt like a coward so he couldn't say anything.

"I'm leaving." His eyed widened hearing those words. Lucy was leaving him and the guild? Why? Was it because of that incident? That couldn't be. She would've left weeks ago if it was. He had so many question and his emotions were going haywire. His heart beating like crazy.

"Wh-"

"I need to." She answered looking down. Her hands playing with the hem of her shirt. "I can't pretend that that night didn't happened. I know it was a mistake. We were both drunk but it did happen." She looked at him with tears ready to fall.

"But leaving? I don't kn-"

"Because I'm pregnant." His heart stopped beating and his tanned face paled to the whites color. He got her pregnant?!

"That's why I'll leave." She continued though she was shaking both body and voice. "I'll leave and give you a chance to live your life as you want. I know you don't want me or the baby and that your interest lies another place. Lisanna."

She smiled at him, a sad smile with tears falling down in big chunks. It was a heart breaking sight and Natsu felt like he was on a moving vehicle. He felt so nauseous and sick.

"So that's why I'll leave. Fairy Tail has been your family far longer than it has been mine so to make it easier for you, I'll leave." She shakily got up from the bench and began walking away from him. She halted her movement and turned around for once last time with a genuine smile.

"Thank you for showing me your world and for all those adventures. You'll always be someone I care and love for dearly. Take care and be happy. Farewell."

With those heartfelt words she left him. She left the speechless and pale man on the bench. The man she had truly loved for one tender moment but now she knew she had to leave him and the love she felt for him behind to let him grow and love another woman.

To say she was just disappointed was an understatement. She felt betrayed by him. He didn't even tell her to stop or anything. She reasoned that his love for her was not as strong as his love for the youngest Takeover mage. But she held no bitter feeling towards Lisanna since this was not her fault at all.

She wanted to break down and cry her heart out by she knew better. She had to say goodbye to the guild before she could do anything. She had to put on a brave front for her friends. Just like she did mere moment ago with Natsu.

She wiped her tears away and blew her runny nose before she put on her bravest smile she could muster. It almost looked real. With her smile plastered on her face she walked inside the guildhall. They were all looking at her curiously. Perhaps since she arrived alone.

"Where's the Flame Head?" Gray asked crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Did ya finally kill him?" He smirked evilly.

Lucy scoffed but smirked as well. "I would rather not have his blood on my hands but I did leave him a bit traumatized."She had to act brave. She had to.

Gray walked up to her wrapped his arm around her shoulder and dragging her towards their regular table. "Traumatized of what? Did you tell him he was a flaming idiot?" Gray teased and Lucy forcibly giggled. He didn't notice anything special or different.

"Nah. Just told him that I'm going on a long solo mission. Master's request." he pulled his arm away and looked at her with a shocked look.

"What?!"

"I said I am going o-"

"I know what you said! I mean why? How long? Why a solo mission? Can you do it? Isn't it something the team should do together?" He ranted and rambled making the blonde groan and roll her eyes.

"I'm pretty much capable myself and this is a mission on _I_ can do. Are you saying that I'm not capable enough on my on?" She glared a deadly glare that could compete against Erza's meanest one and rival Death's.

"Of course not!" He assured sligtly sweating under her glare and the aura surrounding her. "I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. I just worry."

She smiled, changing one thirty and hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you for your kindness, friendship and acceptance." She felt like crying again but didn't. Not now. It wasn't time.

Gray pulled away and looked at her face. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, those eyes he always felt calm in, and he saw that the hurt yet joy in them. He couldn't understand what was going on in her mind and it frustrated him especially when he could see the hurt in them.

"Why are you sounding like you'll never see me again?"

"Because I won't in a long while with the mission. It will at least take five years to accomplish." She said sticking to the plan she had made up alongside Master Makarov.

"Five years?! Are you kidding me!" he yelled angry and surprised with his eyes wide open. He bolted up and ran up to the stairs to have a talk with the Master. This whole ordeal was too outrageous and it didn't sit well with him.

"What's going on, Lu-chan?" Levy asked walking up to her flustered friend. Lucy looked at Levy and sighed before pulling the bluenette into a hug.

"Wah- what was that for?" Levy asked blushing and confused making Lucy giggle. She felt guilty leaving her best friend but it had to be done and she knew that when Levy receives her letter and books and not to mention script she will understand and forgive her.

"Nothing. I just wanted to give you a hug before going on my mission." Lucy said pulling away smiling ever so brightly.

Levy tilted her head to the side and tapped her chin, thinking. Lucy squaled and hugged her friend again, tighter. She found her best friend looking so adorable. Just like always. Levy smiled returning the hug. She felt there was something going on with her Lu-chan but didn't pry. Not now.

"So the mission is solo? Since Team Natsu will go on another mission tomorrow? Right?" Levy asked pulling away looking at her blonde best friend. Lucy nodded smiling.

"Yes. A mission for Master. I'll be away for a while."

"And a while is how long?"

"Five years and up."

Levy jolted up gasping at her best friend. "Five years! No! No, no, no!" She shouted. Lucy sighed and began to regret it all. She should've left directly after confronting Natsu and let him tell them her tale though that would just make her feel worse.

"What? Lucy is leaving for a five year mission? She isn't an S-class mage?" Max asked after hearing Levy pacing back and forth rambling about her mission.

Lucy sighed yet again a bit annoyed but smiled at her guild mates who all looked at her. Confusion and curiosity was the main emotion she could see in their eyes. She got up from her seat and walked up to the bar where the white haired bar maid stood looking at weirdly.

"Yes, everyone. I am going on a solo mission. It will perhaps take five years and up for me to accomplish but I will do it nonetheless. I may not be a S-class mage yet but this mission was specifically for me. So that's why. I'm leaving in a few hours so I wanted to say my goodbyes and farewells before leaving. I hope everything will be the same when I come back." _If I come back_ , she internally added smiling at her guildmates.

Many rushed up to her to give her a hug or ask her what kind of mission it was. She told them she had no idea but knew they needed a Celestial Spirit mage for the job. She also promised to write to the guild as much as possible. She broke down in tears when realization began to sink in. She was leaving her family. The place that felt like her real home.

She left after she had said goodbye to them all. Not leaving a single member out. She only needed to say goodbye to Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Happy and Carla. But they were sadly out on a mission only coming home tomorrow so she couldn't say anything to them other than her letter to them all. That would have to suffice for now.

"I sure will miss them all but mama is doing to all for you." She said out loud caressing her stomach. She was waiting for the train to arrive. The train to her new life.

"But don't you worry baby, mama will make you the happiest child ever. And maybe, just maybe we'll come back. Back to our home." She smiled thinking about her future with her child. Imagining a little girl with pink her and her brown eyes and a boy with blonde hair and Natsu's onyx eyes. She just couldn't help but be happy despite her sadness and hurt. Her child will be her home from that moment on.

"Ah, isn't that blondie from Fairy Tail?" A voice, a very familiar voice spoke breaking Lucy from her reverie turning her head to the voice.

"It is!" A blonde exclaimed grinning widely reminding Lucy of Natsu making her heart clench. But this wasn't him. This wasn't her child's father. This was Sting Eucliffe.

"Lucy-sama!" An all familiar cry Lucy knew all to well. Yukino. Her Celestial friend with the remaining of the golden keys.

She smiled and jolted up to run up to the already running white haired mage. "Yukino!"

Both hugged each other tightly smiling. It had been so long since they had seen each other. Too long if you ask them both.

"What are you doing in Magnolia? And with the Twin Dragon Slayers as well?" Lucy asked after pulling away. She eyed both Dragon Slayers, nodding and acknowledged their presence. "Sting. Rogue."

"Nothing in particular." Sting answered shrugging his shoulders. Lucy knew why. He was probably bored with his duty as a Master and wanted to fight with Natsu and then Rogue tagged along to fight Gajeel. Tch, Dragon Slayers.

"Actually I came to visit you. I thought it had been too long since we last saw each other. How you been and why are you at the train station? Going anywhere?" The sweet Yukino asked.

"I thought so. Actually I am. I have a solo mission and left the guild just a while ago. And I guess these two tagged along to fight our Dragon Slayers?" She pointed at the two Slayers with a amused smile and raised eyebrow.

"As if." Sting scoffed while Rogue remained quiet as he always was. "We came to make sure nothing happened to our member. And as the Master of Sabertooth it is my duty to look after my nakama." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat."

"What's this mission about? Anything I kind help you with?" Yukino asked. She would love to help her fellow Celestial Spirit mage. They were the only few left.

Lucy shook her head but smiled kindly. "This is a mission only I can do. But thanks for asking. Ah, my train is here." The train had just arrived. "Take care and be happy. Farewell." She hugged her friend on last time before running up to the train and gave the conductor her ticket, slipping inside the train.

The trio looked at each other weirdly. "Why did it sound like she would never come back?" Sting asked. He was confused but he was more confused to why he felt confused. Like why did he care?

"Did you see her hand?" Rogue spoke for the first time since they had arrived. Yukino grimaced and tried to recall her hand. She gasped when she realized something missing. "Her insignia is gone!"

"What? But didn't she just say she was going on a solo mission?" Sting was getting more confused. Why was he bothered? He had no freaking idea.

Rogue sniffed once, twice and then thrice, turning his head towards the train over where the train had been mere seconds ago. He found her scent weird. It was a new one. Something alluring yet repulsive.

"What are you sniffing?" His blonde partner asked trying to sniff too.

"Her scent. It's weird." Rogue stated.

"Weird?" Yukino asked confused and felt offended for her friend.

"Yes." Sting agreed. "Definitely weird but I smell Natsu-san too. Mixing with her scent."

"Mixed with Natsu-sama? Perhaps she has hugged him? Saying goodbye?" She suggested but both shook their heads.

"No, that's not it."

"M-maybe…" She trailed off. What she was about to say was beyond embarrassing especially to her teammates. But she could only find this to be the only logical explanation.

"Maybe what?"

She looked up. First eying the blonde then the black haired male while blushing. "M-maybe they, you know, did it."

Both looked at her clueless. "Did what?"

"Sting-sama, Rogue-sama which century do you live in?" She huffed embarrassed. How could she say such embarrassing thing to them directly? It would too much.

"But I don't get it. Do you Rogue?" Sting asked his best friend who shook his head.

Yukino groaned and looked at them with the reddest face ever. "Sex." She hissed. "They had sex. Or maybe they did. I don't know."

Both Slayers oped their mouths oh'ing and then blushed scarlet matching Yukino's face. Yukino hid her face in her hands feeling to embarrassed to look at the male duo. Why did Lucy leave her alone with two dense guys? She sighed.

"That… that might be the case." Sting were the first to speak. His cheeks still held a tinge of pink.

"Y-yeah." Rogue agreed. His face was still red as ever.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Sting suddenly remembered. Why were they talking about Lucy and Natsu's personal life?

"Ah, that's right. Lucy-sama lied. She left their guild. Her insignia is gone. So she is an independent mage." Yukino remembered then frowned. Why would her friend lie and leave Fairy Tail? We're they nakama and treasured each other like family? She couldn't find a good reason.

"Why didn't we stop her then? She could join Sabertooth? Having two of the few Celestial Spirit mages would be perfect and especially since you both complete each other. You have all the twelve Zodiac keys together." Sting was regretting how he made that sound. He sounded like a power crazed guild master. Like his Master or ex Master Jiemma.

"I didn't mean it like that." He defended himself when Yukino glared at him. "I know that sounded wrong. Rogue, help me." He pleaded his best friend.

Rogue sighed and looked at Yukino. "Yukino-san, what Sting is saying is that we should help Lucy Heartfilia and let her join Sabertooth. Give her a home." Sting nodded eagerly agreeing with his best friend. "Just what he said. It will just be a bonus that she is strong."

"Then let's find her." Yukino said and began walked up to the ticket booth leaving the Dragon Slayers.

"LUCY!" She halted her movement when she saw a few of the Fairy Tail members run inside the train station with tears falling down. They all looked sad and hurt.

"Yukino?" Levy asked when she saw the white haired Celestial mage. Yukino nodded with a small smile.

"Have you seen Lu-chan?" Levy's voice sounded to urgent and sad. She had just read the letter Lucy had left her in her dorm mailbox. She had read every single bit. She even still had the letter in her hand.

"We saw her board the train 15 minutes ago. She said she was going on a mission. What's going on?" Yukino thought that she could get some answers from the crying bluenette.

"No!" Levy cried angrily. "No!" She repeated. "Lu-chan! You can't leave just like that!" Yukino could hear the hurt and sadness and felt tears forming. Levy was miserable and fell to her knees crying her heart out in her hand, wetting the letter.

Before Yukino could react Gajeel lifted Levy up and let her cry on his shirt. He pulled the paper out front her hand and shoved it to Yukino. "Read." He comanded in his gruff voice. It was terrifying.

"What is it?" Sting asked taking the paper. He began reading only to widen his eyes. "Are you kidding me!" he yelled, almost roared.

"What?" Yukino asked in a tiny voice. She was curios and wanted to know what the real reason for her friends disappearance.

"Natsu-san knocked her up after being heavily influenced by alcohol. Then he ignored her after the night happened. Lucy left him to raise the child alone and told him not to worry. To let him love the person he really loves. Lisanna." he growled feeling really pissed at the idol he had worshipped for so long.

"We need to find her immediately!" Yukino said after taking in all the information. She felt sad for her friend. Really sad. She had to find her to remind her that she still have a family to come to. Be it Sabertooth or Fairy Tail. Lucy had a family.

She ran up to the ticket booth and asked the man where the blonde had purchased her ticket too. "I don't know. I just began my shift." Dread. Yukino felt dreadful.

"Then fucking find the guy who worked 20 minutes ago!" Sting yelled making the man shiver. He nodded and hurried out of the booth to find his coworker.

"Where is Natsu-san now?" Sting asked with malice. He was really pissed and wanted to beat the shit out of Natsu.

"We don't know. Bunny girl and him left for a while and only she returned. No one has seen him since then. She must've told him." Gajeel answered. He too was pissed and wanted to pummel the stupid Fire Dragon Slayer. But he couldn't leave Levy alone. She was too shaken up and needed support.

"We'll leave him for now." Sting said and both Gajeel and Rogue nodded in agreement.

"What are you brats doing here?" Master Makarov asked standing behind the group glaring at them all.

"Looking for Lucy." They all answered.

"She doesn't need to be found. Go home. Gajeel take Levy home. Lily make sure he does. You three go back home as well. I promised Lucy that no one will come look for her other than that stupid brat."

"But-"

"No buts! This is her wish, respect it." Master Makarov silenced them. He too was affected by the departure of his brat but he respected her wishes and hoped for Mavis sake Natsu would do something about it. He was sad that Lucy did what she did but she understood her reasoned too well. He couldn't say no. It wasn't his place.

"Now go, or do I have to use force?" he threatened. They all gloomily nodded and began walking away, or the fairies did. Sting didn't move away from the booth.

Makarov glanced and him then glared at him threatening.

"Don't worry, we need tickets to get back home." He said.

Makarov nodded curtly before turning around and walked away from the trio. Sting smirked when he was out of sight.

"Now, tell me where the blonde fairy went." He said to the employee that had worked while Lucy had been there.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" he asked and received a nod.

"Hargeon. She said something about-" he didn't get to finish as Sting threw jewels in his face. "Three tickets to Hargeon!"

The man gulped before picking the notes up and handed the Dragon Slayers the tickets. Sting grabbed them and began running to the train. It was about to departure. His friends with him right behind him.

"Well she said she was going to Hargeon and then Bosco." The employee sighed when he saw them get inside the train.

Before he could trade places with his coworker and enjoy his lunchbreak he was grabbed by the shirt by a anxious looking Gray Fullbuster.

"Lucy Heartfilia, where did she go?" he asked frantically.

"Hargeon Po-" The ice-make mage let him go and ran to a train that was waiting for passages to fill up.

"Why don't I get to finish my sentences. Mages." He sighed annoyed. He fixed his uniform and looked at his coworker looking at him weirdly.

"What?"

"You are really unfortunate."

"Why?"

"Because apparently you are the only one knowing were Lucy Heartfilia went but those idiots don't wait till you finish. They probably come back to ask you for some more information."

He sighed for the umpteenth timr and dragged his hand over his face. He was really unfortunate. And to prove it he was jerked away from his booth by an angrily looking Natsu Dragneel.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Where did she go?" He growled. He knew he should be afraid of the angry Dragon Slayer but he was too tired. It hasn't been ten minus since Fullbuster had been here and now Dragneel. It just wasn't his day.

"Will you listen to me till I finish?" He asked but didn't receive any answers.

"Fine." He sighed. "Lucy Heartfilia purchased a ticket to Hargeon Port and asked about the time for the boats to Bosco. There is finally managed to say it!"

Natsu purchased a ticket and went to the first train he could find. The same one Gray Fullbuster was in.

"I don't think there will be more coming to ask for Lucy Heartfilia, do you Benji?" He asked his coworker that finally took place by the booth.

"I hope not. What is their deal with her anyways? They look like lost puppies missing their master. Wait a minute." Benji looked at is coworker with a light bulb over his head.

"What if they are all her secret lovers, like a harem? Wow. I wouldn't mind being part of that. Think about it Jules. Lucy Heartfilia and her body." Benji sighed dreamily. His imagination running wild and pervert thoughts or images and scenarios of the blonde mage with her whip clouded his mind. "Oh~"

"Pervert. I don't think that's the true reason why she left. She looked sad and kept looking behind her almost like she was expecting someone to come find her and stop her." Jules had noticed that she looked antsy and but also hopeful. "But anyways, I'm going to eat my lunch. If anymore ask just tell them Hargeon Port and Bosco. See ya." He waved and left the ticket booth completely and could finally enjoy his much deserved break.

"What a weird day." he sighed for the last time eating his sandwich.

* * *

 **So yeah. Four guys are after her. Will they get to her in time she disappears for good? Well read and review to find out. And fave and follow as well. It will most definitely keep more motivated! And any ideas will be welcomed so feel free to submit your ideas. Flames are welcomed as well since I appreciate any kind of criticism.**

 **Peace out.**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	2. Chapter 2: Emotion

**Yep, I'm already uploading chapter two. I'm sorry if the first chapter was rushed. And if this chapter seemed like that as well. SORRY!**

 **And I thank you for the reviews and fave and follows! I really appreciate it.**

 **And no, I really haven't figured out who sweet Lucy will end up with yet. But it's only the beginning.**

 **It's either Nalu, GrayLu, LucyxOC, StiCy, RoLu, LoLu. It could seriously be anyone. I don't know who… I'm really fucked up. xD**

 **I won't make any promises about when the next chapter will be uploaded. I write when I have time and this week I've been ill so I had a lot of spare time and took upon writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **Oh, I apologize for the characters being OOC but I need them to be. This isn't exactly a happy story. But it will be. I hope. xD**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter two: Emotion

Lucy broke down in tears when the train finally began to move. She had been strong all day, trying her best not to cry and she did well but now she couldn't hold on anymore.

"Princess…" Loke uttered with sadness. His eyes looked at his friend with so much sadness and hurt. He pulled her into a hug on his lap, patting her back soothingly and spoke no words. He knew she needed to cry this once, to let it all out. And he would let her despite it also hurt him.

After a while she pulled away to look at him. Her eyes red and puffy and cheek wet with strands of hair soaked and plastered all over her face. Her nose snotty and running but for him she still looked beautiful as ever. He tucked the wet hair behind her ear and removed the remaining tears away. "Better?"

"Better." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you for everything. Thank you." She whispered with hoarse voice. Her voice did wonders on him but he had to push those thoughts away. It was not appropriate.

"I'm glad I can be of help. Wanna tell me what happened? How did he react? Not well since you are on a train and just cried your heart out." He really hated Natsu for breaking his princess's heart. How could he? Anyone would choose Lucy over Lisanna but apparently not the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"He… he was shocked. Couldn't speak for a long while. I left him and went back to Fairy Tail to say goodbye. He didn't come back so he is probably still processing everything. But it's okay. Me and my baby will be fine. I got you guys." He couldn't see her face since she was holding on to him like a little monkey but he knew that she was far from smiling. Her voice might sound chirpy despite the hoarseness but he knew Lucy and could feel her emotion the strongest. But he didn't say anything. Not now at least.

"I will always be there for you. Always." his voice was almost like a whisper. It was tender and sincere. Lucy pulled away enough to see his face and smiled. A genuine smile. She received one as well. She kissed his forehead and hugged him once one.

"Sleep. I'll wake you up when we reach Hargeon." She nodded and pulled away from the hug. She lay her head on his lap and curled up to a ball. Loke stroke her head gently and watched her steady breathing. Soon Lucy was in a dreamless sleep.

"I promise to look after you princess. Forever."

* * *

On another train. Yukino was watching Sting and Rogue hurling their stomach content up looking green. She was slowly regretting to have them with her. It was embarrassing to see strong mages as them looking so pathetic as they did. But she was used to it.

"Do you think we'll find her in time?" She asked. She really wished they did find her om time. Lucy was a great friend and to see her disappear forever was not what she wanted.

Both Slayers looked at her but didn't answer. They could only groan and grunt and them empty their stomach contents. She sighed and walked away from their compartment to somewhere with a more fresh air. Plus she needed to summon Libra to ask her questions she might know.

"Open the Gate of the Scales! Libra!"

The spirit appeared and bowed for her master as she the first thing. Her appearance the same as ever and her expression stoic and emotionless.

"How can I be of help?"

"I need you to ask the other Zodiacs of Lucy Heartfilia-sama where she is going. I need to find her before she leaves without trace."

The spirit nodded curtly and disappeared for a few seconds and then appeared with no change in her facial expression.

"I cannot reveal anything."

Yukino frowned. She hoped Lucy's spirit would cooperate but that wasn't the case. They were protecting her of all cause even another fellow Celestial mage.

"That's fine. You can leave. Thank you, Libra."

The spirit bowed once more before disappearing back to the Celestial Spirit World.

Yukino found an empty compartment and took a seat. Her mind was thinking of scenarios of why Lucy choose Hargeon of all places. Hargeon was so close to Magnolia so she wouldn't be invincible, especially for the Dragon Slayers and their noses.

Her first thought were she had some business to do in Hargeon. What business she couldn't exactly pinpoint but it most be something important. But she quickly pushed that thought away. "No, it must be something else."

"What's so special about Hargeon?" She asked herself tapping her chin thinking really hard. "The town is beautiful but it's a merchant town so it's not special. We have the shops, train station, the port, the-" She gasped when she realized what made Hargeon Hargeon.

"The Port! That's it! She will leave Fiore!" She got up from her seat and quickly ran back to her ealier compartment.

It was not a pretty sight she met when she opened the doors. Each Slayer were lying down and doing their best not to throw up. The looked far worse than they had been with her. When the smell hit her nose she felt like gagging. It was awful.

"I'm opening the window." She announced and quickly opened the window neither of the two Slayers had opened as of yet. Both jolted up and breathed the fresh air. It did calm their bodies but they were still looking green and sick.

"I believe Lucy-sama choose Hargeon of all places because of the port. She is planning to leave the country."

Both Slayers turned around to look at her but quickly turned bacl around to the open window and hurled. Ew.

"I'm going back. I'll be here before we reach Hargeon Port." She received grunts and left the two motion sick Slayers.

"I hope we find you before you leave Lucy-sama." She said looking out of the window , looking at the bright blue sky. "I really hope we do."

…Gray was looking out of the window thinking really hard. Something was wrong. Really wrong. He didn't believe Lucy just went for a special mission Master had chosen. It all seemed as a lie. The first thing he noticed was how overly chirpy she had been. Then she left with Natsu and only she returned. Something wasn't adding up.

And the worse was when she said goodbye. It wasn't a normal goodbye. It felt like she was saying goodbye for ever as in she was not returning. That unnerved him. And then he saw Gajeel carrying a crying Levy. That just struck a cord with him. Lucy was leaving. She was leaving for good.

"Why? What happened Lucy? Why are you leaving!" he wanted to ask her those questions. He needed answers.

He had a suspicion that Flame Brain was the cause of it and that angered him even more. He had watched them for the past month and how Natsu had ignored her or more like avoided her. He chose to go on mission with Lisanna and Happy and used his time solely with the Takeover mage. He also saw the hurt in Lucy's eyes and that just hurt him.

He liked Lucy that he knew. He liked her more than a friend should but he didn't do anything about it since Juvia was stalking him. He couldn't do anything or else the Rain woman would go ballistic and cause a scene.

He had thought about confessing to Lucy but there was never a right time. And he was also a bit afraid to ruin their friendship and make it awkward. And he didn't even know if she felt the same. He had seen how she looked at Natsu and that made him jealous. He wished she looked at him like that but he knew that was impossible when he had a stalker that would threaten her.

He felt so damn frustrated!

"I just hope I get there in time." He muttered looking at the sky. He had a feeling that the reason she chose Hargeon of all places was because of the Port. She was probably leaving the country. But he wouldn't let her. Not before knowing the truth and confessing.

"Please wait for me…"

…Natsu groaned and his face immediately turned green when the train began moving. But he told himself not to throw up. He had to be strong. He had other things to think about than his stupid weakness.

When Lucy had told him she was leaving and pregnant with his child it felt like someone had knocked the air out of his lungs. It was just so surreal. Then then she left and the coward he was couldn't run after her.

He didn't know what to do or say. It was too much to process. First she tells him that she is leaving then she says she is pregnant. And then she says that she is leaving him to have a happy life. How could he be happy knowing that his best friend was gone with his child? That's absurd.

Okay he will admit that he was nowhere near being a father. He was too young and he hadn't found Igneel yet. But he knew he had to take responsibility for his mistake and take care of his child. And Lucy too. That much he knew. He wouldn't let his child suffer the same way he did. Fatherless. No he wouldn't.

But then again he knew Lucy was capable of raising a child by herself with her spirits by her side. He was so frustrated he didn't know what to do. He wasn't in love with Lucy. He wasn't in love with anyone. He had never been interest in woman and he couldn't understand why that night happened. "Damn alcohol!"

"What should I do?" He had entered the train in haze. He didn't know exactly why he did but he did. But know nearing Hargeon he felt nervous and weird. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't even know why he ran after her. It may sound selfish but he wasn't ready.

Fear began sinking in. He was going to be a father and here he is not ready. He was too young. This wasn't right. He couldn't take care of a baby when he hadn't matured himself. This was so wrong. He felt like punching himself. A child would ruin him.

"Someone just kill me." He almost pleaded. He was a coward and a jerk. No a bastard. He knocks his best friend up and then he begins to panic. He sure was a prick. He needed more time to process everything. It was happening too much. His breath began to hitch and his heart began to beat uncontrollably. Natsu Dragneel was having a panic attack.

"Breathe dammit! Breathe!" he yelled to himself trying to calm him down. It helped. His breath was returning back but he still had a weird feeling in his gut. Not because he was riding the train but because of his emotions. He was truly fucked up.

"First I'll apologize… but then what?" He really had no idea how to process everything. First he wanted to take responsibility for his mistake then he didn't. Was raising a child that bad? Asuka was a sweetheart so why was it so hard for him to choose Lucy and his unborn child?

Everything was so fucked up. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve a friend like Lucy or the guild. He was just the worse being on Earth Land. He didn't deserve the title Salamander or a Fairy Tail mage.

That's when he decided. He will run away. Go somewhere far away and never come back. He was a disappointment to himself and everyone else. Maybe he should have Zeref end his life. He felt like he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve to live when he was such a coward and couldn't accept that his best friend was pregnant with his own child. He should be wiped off from Earth Land.

* * *

"Wake up princess, we're here." Loke nudged her shoulder gently. She began to stir and opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes stung but she got up nonetheless.

He helped her walk. They entered the platform and began walked towards the port. She had already purchased two tickets to Bosco and the ship was going to leave in an hour.

"Let's get you something to eat."

Loke lead her to a little Café near the port. She wasn't hungry but she knew she had to eat to stay strong for her baby so she forced herself to eat a bowl of potato soup with a piece of bread.

"I've talked to Virgo and she found a small cottage in the woods. It's big enough for five people to live in. Interested?" Loke started a conversation.

She nodded with a small smile on her lips. "I am but is it safe? I mean I don't want to get attacked by Wyverns or Vulcans. Or any other monsters for that matter." Loke smiled.

"Of course it is. I had her check everything. It is pretty safe. But we will all stand on guard if anything should happen. But rest assured. I'll make Grandpa Crux make some runes around the cottage before we arrive." She thanked him before resuming to eat her soup.

They stayed for a little while longer before Loke pestered her to do a bit grocery shopping. The whole trip would take around three to four weeks so he wanted to have her stocked up though he knew Virgo or Capricorn would probably take turn to make her food from the Celestial World. It wouldn't hurt to have Earth Land food.

"This is too much." Lucy groaned looking at the bags filled with food. "How are we going to bring this with us?"

"I'll take care of it, Hime." Virgo suddenly appeared and then disappeared with the twenty back or more of food. Lucy sighed and began walking towards the port. They had five minutes before they closed the boarding.

"Tickets, ma'am." Loke gave him the tickets. They got a stamp and their tickets back and then boarded the ship. Lucy looked around the port one last time before disappearing inside the ship. This was her last time in Fiore.

"Regretting it?" Loke asked when he saw her glassy eyes. She was about to cry.

She blinked a few times wiping away the lone tear that fell and shook her head. "No. This will be a new beginning. I'll miss them all but this is all for my little bundle. A happier future for him or her." She said smiling stroking her stomach. It was still flat she wasn't showing much. You could only feel a hard spot and that was it.

"Remember what Master said. You are always welcomed to come back anytime and that he would talk some sense into the pink idiot. Or he would beat him up with the help of Gildarts."

She giggled and nodded. "I know but I need to find my own way before ever thinking about coming back. And this little guy or girl," She said pointing at her stomach, "is my first priority. I will do my best to be the best mother even if I am too young. Let's start a new life in Bosco."

Loke smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Let's start a new happy life." She hugged him back and nodded.

"A new life." She whispered with a sad smile a tear falling down her eye. This was it. No return. She was going to start afresh with her child and spirits. This was her new adventure. Parenthood.

* * *

Sting, Rogue and Yukino was running down the streets of Hargeon. They had arrived half an hour later than Lucy did and began their search, after cleaning up after themselves. The hurried to the port and saw a ship getting ready to sail but neither of the Slayers could smell Lucy near it. But they did smell her. But her scent was everywhere.

"You go that way, I'll go this way and Yukino you check the around the port." Sting ordered pointing at directions. They all nodded and began their individual search.

"When are you leaving port?" Yukino asked the sailor that was standing in front of the stairs.

He looked at his watch and then looked up to her. "15 minutes. Are you boarding ma'am?" Yukino shook her head.

"No, I'm looking for a friend. Where is this ship going to?"

"Bosco, ma'am."

"Thanks for you help." She left to search inside a Café near the port. No Lucy there.

Sting was going in and out of several stores but with no luck of finding the blonde.

Rogue did do too and he had no luck too. They met up and looked at each other shaking their head.

"Where is she? She is here. I can smell her but where?" Sting said frustrated. He was still confused why he cared so much to look for the blonde but he pushed those thoughts aside and focused on finding her.

Rogue just followed his friend but secretly he was a bit interested in the blonde. Not romantically of course. He had no time for that. His interest lay solely of her powers and scent. It was different and enticing. It was repulsive because it smelled of Natsu. Now he knew why. She was carrying a fourth generation Dragon Slayer but he child didn't smell like a regular Slayer. He couldn't quite describe the scent so he wanted to find her to smell her. Weird but his curiosity got the best of him.

"Let's find Yukino-san and see if she has any luck." He told his blond friend. Sting nodded and both ran towards the smell of their guild member.

Gray had just arrived mere seconds ago and began running towards the port. He was oblivious of Natsu and the other Slayers being in town as well.

When he arrived he saw a ship beginning to sail away from the harbor and he felt panic beginning to kick in. He was too late. He was fucking too late to stop her.

"Why!" he yelled frustrated almost in tears. He did his best to get here but to no avail. He was too late.

"Gray Fullbuster?" someone asked. He looked up and saw the three members Sabertooth. They looked sad too. Yukino was crying.

"What are you doing here?" He spat. He was angry – no – furious.

"To find and stop blondie." Sting said in the same tone he had used on them.

"Why? She means nothing to you."

"Because she is our nakama as well and we couldn't leave her alone. But we were too late."

"Do you know where she went and why?"

"Bosco. The ship left for Bosco."

Bosco? Gray was right. She left the country. He felt dreadful. She left the country and now it would be near impossible to find her.

"Why?" he asked no one in particular. His voice was almost like a whisper and full of hurt and sadness.

"She left because of Natsu." Sting answered angry. He didn't even bother using honorific. At the moment he despised the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Gray looked at him with a scowl plastered on his handsome face. He knew it. He knew Natsu had something to do about her leaving.

"What did that bastard do?" he hissed.

"Knocked her up." Gray's breath hitched and his heart stopped.

"H-he… he got her pregnant?!"

The trio nodded.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!" Gray yelled running towards the train station. He had to find the pink haired moron.

"How dare he! He gets her pregnant and doesn't stop her! Bastard!" her purchased a ticket back to Magnolia. All he saw was red.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you, _Natsu_!" If looks could kill many would've died by looking at Gray Fullbuster.

The trio followed the Ice Make mage. They sat in another booth next to him. They all were angered at Natsu Dragneel and swore to avenge Lucy.

"Just you wait Dragneel!"

* * *

When Natsu walked out of the train he walked away far away from population. He had decided to leave everything and everyone behind. He needed too. His cowardice heart his best friend and he couldn't even take responsibility for his own child. He was the worst.

So he could only do one thing. Flee. Natsu Dragneel never flees but this time he did. He couldn't think about anything else. He was a selfish prick. He should've stopped Lucy but he didn't. He was afraid. Afraid of something he didn't know.

So fleeing was the only option. He walked out of town towards the outskirts. He let his feet drag him away. He was so dejected. He felt like crying so badly but he didn't deserve to cry. It was all his fault. He hurt his nakama. His best friend. He didn't deserve to feel emotion.

But he couldn't stop. He fell to his knees and began crying hard. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Luce! LUCY!" His hands kept hitting the ground till he began bleeding and made holes.

"I'm so sorry.." he whimpered.

He knew he had to find her. He had to apologize and make it right. Thinking about losing Lucy forever felt like dying. He had seen her dying once and that was the worse feeling ever. He could lose her again. He just can't!

With new determination he rose up to his feet and began running back into town. He had to find her. He knew he couldn't live life without her. It wouldn't be life without her. He needed her and their child. He needed them all in his life.

* * *

 **So yes. Natsu's mind is fucked up but he did come to terms with one thing. He needed them in his life. But it's sad. She already left. And there are people who are after his head. Gihi. Serves him right for being a coward. I love you Natsu but you deserve a good beating for not doing anything any sooner.**

 **But yeah, this is chapter two. I apologize for my Grammer and typos. English is my fourth language.**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	3. Chapter 3: Plan

**Disclaimer. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter three: Plan

Lucy felt like throwing up for the umpteenth time today. It had been two weeks since the ship sailed from Hargeon. Two miserable weeks. Her morning sickness and sea sickness made her throw up every hour – worst combination ever.

Sometimes Virgo had to leave her alone for a little while to find some medicine that wasn't harmful for her baby, in the Celestial World. She was grateful for her spirits help. Though no luck as of yet.

"Just stop already." She groaned with her head down in the toilet. The swaying of the ship made her lose the last bit of control she had over her body and she emptied her stomach's contents. Again.

"Lucy, my love are you okay?" Loke asked hesitantly patting her back trying to soothe her.

She spit the disgustingly after taste and turned to look at him with a hard glare. "Do I look okay to you?" She questioned angrily.

Loke cringed at her harsh tone but he had growned accustomed to it over the two weeks. Her being a hormonal wreck that is. Her emotions was like the scariest roller-coaster. Overly happy one minute and then the next minute she was either scowling and glaring at anybody that just as much as looked at her or she was crying excessively. It was a scary sight if you ask him.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly and helped her up so she could wash her face and brush her teeth. It had become a routine. Her throwing up, him helping her and her washing and brushing her teeth. An annoying routine if you ask Lucy.

"You can go now. I want to be alone for today." She said gently pushing his hands away as she moved to the sink. Loke was shocked to say the least. Never had she asked him to leave her side the past two weeks and also so nonchalantly.

"Why?" he wanted to know if he did something wrong. Something to piss her off – other than flirting.

She ignored him and splashed her face with cold water that made her flinch. Her body temperature had gone up a few degrees since leaving Magnolia. It was as high as a fever but she didn't feel sick – only her pregnancy symptoms – so she reckoned that it must be because of Natsu's genes that the baby possess. He was a Fire Dragon Slayer and he had an abnormal temperature so he baby must've one as well. So a little Fire Dragon Slayer was developing inside her. Perfect.

"Lucy? Answer me. Did I do something wrong?" Loke pleaded desperately annoying the blonde.

She wiped her face with a towel and turned to look at him with an annoying scowl that made him flinch. Again.

"No, I just want some time alone. For the past two weeks I haven't had some alone time and I would like some. Is that so much to ask?"

"No, no of course not!" Loke dismissed as she was now beginning to tear up.

 _Damn hormones_ , Lucy mentally cursed at herself for getting emotional again. Loke hugged her goodbye and let her be for the whole day. She did her best not to cry though it was impossible so she cried while brushing teeth.

After finishing her little routine that she hated so much she dressed into a pair of denim shorts and a white spagetti strapped shirt. She wore her bikini underneath if it got too hot outside which he normally did.

She grabbed the lodge key and her purse and walked out from her compartment. It was nice being alone despite the loneliness she felt in her heart but that was just because she longed for a certain someone but she had sworn to herself that she would get over him. She needed to start afresh and that's why she left Fiore and Fairy Tail. She needed to start a new book instead of a new chapter in her life.

She walked out onto the outer deck where it was packed with people smiling and talking to each other. Children and young adults were playing by the pool perhaps trying to cool down from hot sun. It sure was hot today that Lucy already, only a few seconds in, felt like pulling her shirt off. She decided against it for now and found a place by the poolside.

She lay down on one of the lounge chairs that were empty and finally took off her blouse. She sighed happily to be free from the garment and snuggled into the chair while absentmindedly caressed her little baby bump that had grown for the past two weeks. It was funny that she was already showing despite her hurling her stomach's contents every hour. But she proud of it nonetheless because she was creating life. A precious life that will be her world.

"Hime, I've brought sunblock to prevent you from getting a sun burn." Virgo suddenly spoke out of nowhere making the blonde jolt up from her seat and shriek in surprise.

"Virgo! You scared the living daylights out of me, again!" She scolded holding one hand to her heart trying to steady it and her breathing as well.

"I'm sorry, will I get a punishment?" Lucy didn't miss the eagerness in the spirits tone and sighed defeated-ly.

"No, you will not and never get a punishment. Stop scaring me all the time. And thanks for thinking of me." She took the bottle and began smearing all over her body. She asked Virgo to do her back before she returned home.

"Peace at least. It's nice, isn't it?" She rubbed her bump smiling happily.

"It sure is." A voice spoke making Lucy look up to see who it belonged to. A man around her age or older with a light brown shade of hair and green eyes and a beautiful tan, looked at her with a smile. She smiled back and nodded as the man took a seat next to her.

"Are you here alone?" He asked curiously.

"No, not really. My spirits are with me but I've sent them home for now." She answered still rubbing her bump.

The man raised his eyebrow tilting his head to show his confusion by her statement, "Spirits?" he asked.

Lucy nodded confirming her statement. "Yes, spirits. I'm a Celestial Spirit mage so I have Celestial Spirits at my command." The man nodded finally understanding what she meant.

"That's cool. I'm Oliver, Oliver Dentas." He said as he outstretched his hand for a handshake. Lucy shook his hand and told her name, "Lucy Heartfilia."

"So what's your business in Bosco?" he asked trying to start a conversation with the blonde bombshell next to him.

"I'm going to live there. Wanted to try something new." She answered with a sad smile which he noticed.

"Running away from home?"

She chuckled but nodded her head. "You can say that. What about you?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "Vacation I guess. I've been travelling all around Fiore for the last three years and decided to try something new. So Bosco is my next stop." He told her with a happy smile.

"But how do you make a living? Isn't it expensive travelling back and forth? I mean I used to live as a guild mage and that didn't pay well but that was probably because of my destructive partners now that I think about it." She remembered that the reason she couldn't save up any money being part of Team Natsu was because of Natsu mostly destroying something or Erza and Gray. She she never got a full reward.

Oliver chuckled as he saw the expression of the blonde. In his eyes she looked pretty cute with her nose scrunching up and her eyebrows furrowed. She looked annoyed but in a cute way.

"So how do you do it?" She was kind of curious of this stranger's life. He seemed nice and he looked okay too – not that she looked or she tried to tell herself after counting his packs, almost eight – so she didn't see any harm of conversing with him.

"Mostly because of my parents money. I know what you think, spoiled brat. I know, I know." She laughed at his defensive mode. He looked at her puzzled, why had she laughed?

"You don't need to go into a defensive mode, I know all about being a spoiled brat myself." She continued giggling when his eyes widened in surprise.

"Ah, that's right. Heartfilia, I thought I've heard that name before. So you are a Heartfilia." he said after putting the pieces together. Now that he looked at her closely he did recognize her from the different issues of Sorcerer Weekly he had bought and the mention of her family name from her parents.

"Yes that I am but now I'm the only Heartfilia left but not for long though." She beamed a smile as she patted her bump but that just confused Oliver.

"What do you mean?"

"My parents are dead, I have no other living relatives other than this little guy or girl." She motioned to her small bump and it finally clicked for Oliver.

"You're pregnant?!" he exclaimed surprised. Okay now was the time to confess. He approached her to try to flirt with her and perhaps if he was lucky spent the night with her but seeing her bump made his dreams wash away.

"Yes?" She said as a questioned as she furrowed her brows in confusion. Was he judging her just because she was pregnant or was he pitying her. She couldn't find an answer.

"I'm sorry for being so rude. Forgive me, bye." And with that being said he dashed away from her side and went inside confusing the blonde even more.

Shaking her head in disbelief she slumped back into her seat and relaxed. "Men are stupid, let's hope if you are one that you won't be like them. I know you won't because you'll be my cute little boy – or girl." She giggled rubbing her hand and talking to herself.

"Mama will love you either way."

"Where the fuck is he!" Gray sneered after not finding Natsu for the past two weeks of searching. He had disappeared without trace, not once coming back to tell any of the guild members – not even Master or Happy.

Gray slumped back on Lucy's regular stool and motioned for Mira to bring a drink. He had begun drinking heavily since coming back from Hargeon Town, it was his way to mourn. The whole guild mourned after finding out that Lucy left for good, with no intention of coming back.

"Are you sure you want more? You already finished a whole bottle of scotch." Mira asked after handing the Ice Make mage another drink. She was really against it. She was against everything that had transpired. Fairy Tail lost three guild mates. Lucy, Loke and Natsu.

"I don't care Mira. I really don't. Everything is so damn dull. I can't even feel anymore." Gray muttered looking at his glass filled with ice cubes. He felt nothing.

Mira felt like crying – again. For the past two weeks everything just crashed down for Fairy Tail. It was just like Gray said, everything became so dull and gloomy. She would rather have Tartaros attack them again and lose than witness how Fairy Tail lost its light and spark. That's how bad things got.

She wiped away the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes and smiled sadly at the raven haired man before nodding to herself. _You can do it Mira, we can do it._ She told herself. _You can get past this day without crying._

"Mira, another round." She looked to her right and saw Macao and Wakaba motioned to fill up their mugs. Everyone in the guild had been drinking heavily – more than ever. But the most shocking development was that Cana quit drinking. She said it reminded of all those times Lucy told her to tone it down or something around that line and all those challenges she had been participating. The brunette just lost her appetite for alcohol altogether.

She nodded and began tending their needs.

Gray glanced at Mira and noticed how hard she was trying to not break down – again. She had taken the news as badly as Happy and Levy. He couldn't even compare who had cried more. Seeing the barmaid just saddened him even more. Mira always tried to be positive and find the right thing to say but she couldn't do it this time. This was like the time she had lost Lisanna. Maybe worse – he had no clue.

He grabbed his drink and began walking towards a table more secluded from the rest of the members. He hadn't talked to Erza, Wendy or even Juvia, for a long while. Erza was just as pissed as him at Natsu but she had not taking it upon her to look for him which annoyed Gray even more. Wendy she was just sad and went to seek comfort from Romeo. And Juvia...

Well Juvia kept her distance from him. He hadn't been at the guild for a the first week because he and the trio from Sabertooth had a hunting party for a certain annoying prick. And when he was at the guild he sported a dark angry look and a dark aura surrounded him. He looked almost evil. Almost.

So she kept her distance for that reason and sobbed, hard. She was more devastated when she had heard he had feelings for the blonde. Why do you think she was so territorial when the blonde was near him and called her her love rival? She could see it in his eyes. The adoration, which he hadn't even shown her. It truly hurt.

"Can I sit next to you?" He looked up and saw Lisanna looking down on him, weary.

He wanted to say no and be alone but he didn't want to be rude. Not to an innocent girl who had nothing to do with his sour mood. "Sure."

She smiled quickly before taking seat and just kept staring at him which made his eyebrows raise up in wonder.

"Is there something you want to say?"

"Yes." She told bluntly. He nodded for her to continue and leaned back with his arms crossed waiting for her to say what she wanted.

"Did you find him?"

"No. The son of a bitch disappeared without a trace." He spat angrily.

"Why do you hate him that much? Isn't it his choice to want-"

"Don't sit here if you are to defend him." He cut her before listening to her words. He knew the youngest Takeover mage had a crush on his rival – he wasn't blinde seeing her gazing at him and blushing and all that shit – so her trying to say something good 'but him or defending him should not be said in front of him.

"But I think you're all overreacting!" She said quickly before he could stop her.

He clenched his teeth and moved clenched both his hands to fist. He was mad. Mavis he was mad.

"Overreacting you say? Us overreacting?" He laughed dryly before glaring at Lisanna. "This is not overreacting. Natsu that jerk deserves the worst punishment there is! He knocks his best friend up and then don't take any responsibility and she ends up fucking leaving! She has no one!"

"What about him, huh?" She raises her voice and stands up, crossing her arms as she tries to glare at him as he was her. She was not going to end this conversation without saying what she had on her mind for the past weeks.

"Are you saying I should feel sorry for him? God you are sick!" Gray was on the point losing it and because of that he stood up and began walking away but Lisanna was not done.

"Sure, run away. Just like Natsu." He stopped immediately and ignored the gasp of his guildmates before turning around.

"Lisanna, stop this." Mirajane said hurriedly walking up to her sister's side. She was worried that Gray's emotion would go wacky and he'll end up hurting Lisanna.

"No, Mira-nee! He only blames Natsu for all of this! I don't think it's his fault alone. Lucy has also some fault in all this!"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Gray shouted angrily, red in his face. He was so close to attack. So freaking close. Nakama or not.

"No! She left the same day she tells him she is pregnant. He didn't even get a chance to process everything and immodest you all assume she is the victim? So is Natsu. He lost the chance to meet his child because of Lucy's selfishness."

Gray wasn't going to listen to her reasoning. He hated Natsu. He was no victim in his eyes.

"After sleeping with her, he fucking ignored her! He had over a month to take responsibility of his fucking mistake!"

"I know but this is Natsu we are taking about. He had no idea that his stupid mistake would end up in Lucy getting pregnant. The guy is an idiot. He doesn't even know what love is so how should he know what sex can lead to?"

She did have a valid point. Natsu was a dense fucker so he probably had no idea how babies were made and it was even a shocker that he had sex and with Lucy of all people.

"So Lucy is also at fault for not telling him or reminding him about protection or something like that." Lisanna finished.

"But they were both drunk and I believe it was a shock for them both to find each other in bed, so she must've forgotten." Mira said after getting her wits together after Lisanna's rant.

"Probably but that doesn't make Natsu the bad guy so I think you are hating the wrong person, Gray." Gray didn't look at her. He couldn't. What she said made much sense but hating Natsu was just so easy. And he couldn't stop.

He didn't say anything and left the guild to cool down. He went to the park and sat on a bench, thinking about the blonde. Was she happy? Had she reached Bosco? How was she feeling?

"Gray." His head whipped upwards hearing that voice. He glared at the one person he didn't want to see.

"Natsu." He hissed angrily and stood up as the man approached him.

He looked the man over and saw his tattered closed and dirty hands and feet not to mentioned his almost back face. He looked like he hadn't been near water for ages and he smelled badly as well.

"What are you doing here?" Gray spoke with displeasure.

Natsu head hang low avoiding the piercing glare from his rival and friend. He was so tired and depressed.

"I've messed up." His voice was so quiet and sounded so strained like he was trying his best not to cry.

"Yes you did!" Gray spat getting more worked up and shoving away the part of that pitied his rival. His anger towards the pinkette was much greater than anything and it was a miracle that he hadn't punched him yet.

Natsu looked up with glossy eyes making Gray flinch when their eyes met. His eyes were full of sorrow and sadness. He didn't look like the Natsu Dragneel everyone knew – the cheery and fiery Salamander of Fairy Tail. He looked like a man who lost everything in life.

"I…" Natsu felt a defeated. He couldn't even begin a sentence. He didn't know what to say. How could he even stand here. He knew how Fairy Tail must hate his guts. Heck even he hates his own guts. He hates himself for letting Lucy disappear from his sight. He was the worse guy living.

"Have you been looking for her this whole time?" Gray asking after some silence.

"Yes. Went to Hargeon a few hours after she told me and then I…" He took a deep breath before continuing. "Then I realized what I did was wrong and that I couldn't live without Lucy in my life. I need her by my side all the time. I… I love her. I am in love with her."

It had taking him these weeks to finally understanding the concept of love. He understood perfectly what this emotion was and understood the pain love caused. He loved Lucy more than anything in the world and more than perhaps his magic. He was truly in love with her and he let her go. Just like that. He had to find her. He had to win her back. He had to. He'll go insane if he does not.

Gray's eyes widened when Natsu confessed his feelings for the blonde whom he also loved. He didn't know what to say or not. What could he say? Nothing seemed right to say.

"So do I." Gray bluntly said making the Dragon Slayer look at him wide eyed and his body stiff. Had she heard correctly.

"W-what did you say?"

"So do I. I love her too." Gray repated clarifying his sentence.

"You can't!" Natsu shouted getting angry. "You can't love her when I love her! She is mine!" He growled.

"Hell I can!" Gray spat back. "You left her! You left her alone so you can't have her and she is no one's!" Natsu was displeased and charged at the Devil Slayer.

Gray anticipated the attack and blocked him. And soon the two began fighting each other.

"You are a spineless coward!" Gray spat.

"And you are a dickless bitch!" Natsu countered.

"You don't deserve Lucy after treating her like shit! You fucking ignored her!" Gray uppercut him.

"I didn't mean to!" Natsu wailed getting up and ran to kick Gray.

"So what! You did it anyways! Bastard!"

"And I'll make it up to her! I'll apologize and take responsibility!"

"You don't even know where she is! Bosco is a large country and she could be anywhere!" Natsu suddenly stopped and looked at the mage shocked.

"She's in Bosco?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, didn't she tell you?" Gray asked confused and stopped as well.

"No. But if she is in Bosco I'll go to! Thanks!" He ran towards the exit of the park leaving a dumbfounded Gray.

"Did I just help him?" He asked incredulously before taking off as well. He had to follow the idiot he just blurted the truth about her whereabouts to.

It would be a lie if he hadn't thought about going to Bosco to find her but he couldn't because of Master Makarov. He had contacted the authorities and told them to inform anyone seeing his brats leaving the country and ban them. Only Lucy and Natsu was allowed.

Which annoyed Gray even more so he would follow the flame brain and 'help' him find her. It was a fool proof plan or should he say a Natsu proof plan.

He hurried home packing the first thing he could find and his saved up money and quickly wrote a letter addressed to the guild before leaving for Hargeon. He knew Natsu will have a hard time coming to Hargeon due to his motion sickness and because Happy will stall him. The poor little guy had been devastated and locked himself inside the little cottage. So seeing Natsu will definitely give Gray a head start for Hargeon.

He will wait in front of the station for the idiot and follow him to the port and then the boat men will see that they're together and not stop him. Perfect plan.

So that's exactly what he did. But it didn't exactly go as he planned. Erza, Wendy, Charle and Happy followed him. And not far behind them was Levy with Gajeel and Lily. Great, just great.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked when she spotted him. She had an angry scowl plastered on her beautiful face making the raven haired mage flinch and cower.

"I-I… I followed you guys. Yeah, I followed you guys since we are all teammates, right?" He fixed up the lie and tried to sell it.

"You ain't invited!" Natsu spat finally getting the color back to his face and glared at Gray.

"And why is that, Fire breath?"

"'Cause I said so, ugly ass stripper!"

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here you dumbshit!"

"You wanna go again, huh Frosty?"

"My pleasure, Flame Brain!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted angrily before their fists could collide and made them separate. Both cowards at her hard glare and looked down at their feet to avoid it.

"Natsu, Gray is part of this team so he'll come too – don't interrupt – because it will be beneficial to cover more areas once we are on Bosco. The more the merrier." Erza silenced him before he could retort and finished her speech.

"But I'll kill him if he tries anything funny when we find Lucy." He said sending daggers to the Ice mage which Gray completely ignored.

"As in funny, you mean?" Erza inquired.

"As in trying to steal her away from me since he loves her too." Natsu hissed through clenched teeth.

"Ah, so you know. We'll okay. Gray this is a special mission for Natsu and Natsu only. Can you leave your personal feelings behind and will you help him?" Erza asked.

"I'll try. The important thing is that we find Lucy. Everything else can wait." Though he swore to himself that he wouldn't let Natsu have her. He will fight for her and make her fall in love with him. He will find her before Natsu does and hide her from his eyes. Yes. He was that much against Natsu and Lucy together.

Natsu had had his chance and wasted it so it was only fair that Gray got one chance, right? Well that's what he believes and that's why he had made this plan. Pretend to help then look for Lucy and search privately for her and then hide her from the others while making her fall in love with him. Perfect plan.

* * *

 **Finally wrote chapter three! It had taken me so long since my motivation has been down and the weather here in Denmark/Sweden is not helping – at all. So freaking cold that when I get home I cuddle with my many blankets and comforters. Mmmh. And then I fall asleep because it gets cosy, so no writing… But I finally wrote chapter three, yaaaas! Hope you like and thanks for the reviews, faves and follows. Love it!**

 **And I know some hate Natsu but what Lisanna says makes sense. I've talked with a friend of mine who experience something similar to Natsu and Lucy – a one nightstand with her good friend – but he didn't ignore her or all that. And when she told him that she was pregnant he freaked out and ran away. He was a party boy and so was she, so he was afraid of everything – both 19 years old - and it took him almost a month before taking responsibility. Today they've been together for seven years. Married and have their daughter Emma (7) and two sons Nicklas (5) and Thor (five months). So it me me think a lot about Natsu and I couldn't hate on him but this still doesn't mean it will be a Nalu as of yet. The possibilities are endless. xD And Gray is OOC, more than ever. He needs to be. He needs to be a bit darker because of his jealously.**

 **So yeah, here ya have it. Sorry if it's rushed or anything but this is what my brain could produce. Oh and sorry for this long authors note too. Had to.**

 **Read, review, fave and follow and most of all; ENJOY!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	4. Chapter 4: Mates!

**Hi. I'm back and sorry for the long wait. My life has been hectic as of late. Just been diagnosed with BPD – Borderline personality disorder. It was a great shock to me but I'm relieved as well. Now I understand why I am like I am. It's a very personal thing for me to share but I want you to understand why I won't be updating regularly. I'm really moody and write when I feel like it – so I'm sorry. I don't want to promise anything about the next chapter because I don't know when I will finish writing it. My mind is at war with my emotions and itself.**

 **But! I did finish writing this chapter so I hope it will please you. It took me a while to write it and it changed direction, again. -.-' I need help to who Lucy will end up with. I'm rooting for a Nalu ending but it's you guys that will have the final say in that matter.**

 **So, yeah. Sorry for dropping such a weird bomb on ya, but I had to get it out. Didn't want to keep you in the dark and disappear… I will try my best to write more chapters and update but as I said I can't promise you when it will happen. Luckily though, I love writing and reading so it won't be a months absence. Writing and reading makes me forget and let me create my personal heaven where nothing can go wrong.**

 **So yeah, that was it. I hope you enjoy the chapter and tell me who you want to have Lucy end up with. Might also create an OC, if ya want?**

 **Read, review, fave and follow!**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 4: Mates?!

"Finally!" Lucy exclaimed as her feet touched the ground. After almost three weeks of staying on the ship they had finally arrived in Bosco and she was more than happy to finally reach the country. The whole trip had been disastrous with her morning sickness and her mood swings. She didn't make one decent friend on the trip. Not one!

"Princess, stop jumping around and let's go. Capricorn and Virgo have prepared a carriage for us." Loke said amused by her happiness. She looked at him and smiled before linking their arms together and let him lead the way to their ride. She couldn't help but be giddy.

"The cottage, how is it? I really can't wait! You've brought my writing utensils right? If not let's go shopping and we can explore as well! And look at baby clothes and-"

"Lucy, breathe. Breathe. Gosh, you are excited, huh?" He cut in with a silly smile and received a eager nod from the blonde who was glowing. Loke couldn't help but admire her beauty. She was a freaking goddess and he'll be damned if he didn't worship her. His heart was fluttering just looking at her.

"What are you staring at? It's kinda creepy." She stopped smiling and looked at him giving him a weird look and pulled away.

"Ah, sorry. Just thought how beautiful you were and how lucky I am for getting to know you." He downright admitted but he was Loke, why should he lie?

She blushed and pouted, which just was plain cute in the eye of the Zodiac leader. "Stop teasing me and let's go. Stupid pervert." She mumbled the last part and began walking forward in a faster pace making Loke chuckle. She was embarrassed as always.

Not to get lost or away from her, he linked their arms again and smiled at her. "You look cute. Let's go." She blushed harder but didn't say anything and lead him lead the way once again.

They saw Capricorn standing in front of a large white carriage – something they should belong to royalty, it was that pretty – and he bowed politely seeing Lucy near him. She smiled happily and let go of Loke to hug her spirit. Capricorn was still not used to her being so affectionate towards them – she had begun hugging them all a week before arriving and it had freaked him out, he wasn't used to that closeness with his masters – and awkwardly returned the hug patting her back.

"I'm happy to see you again. How has things been?" She asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"I was only gone for a few hours, Lucy-sama but it has been good." He answered politely.

Lucy giggled, more to herself than to his answer, and looked behind him taking in the appearance of the beautiful carriage. "I forget time flows differently in the Celestial World. This is my ride?"

"Yes it is. Is it not to your liking?" She quickly looked at him with her big eyes shaking her head.

"No! It's beautiful and I love it." She said truthfully. It was really a beautiful carriage fit for princesses. It looked like one of those she had owned back in her heiress days but this one was much more beautiful – just like the one from Cinderella. It was decorated with patterns made of gold and the handle was in gold as well. And the big wheels had some gold around then as well.

"I'm pleased that it's to your liking. Taurus, Sagittarius and I made it from scratch." He said with a small smile making the blonde hug him again thanking him.

He finally escorted her inside. The inside was beautiful as well. The seats were made from white leather and there was room for six people. The both doors on each side had windows and then another window in the back and front. The sun was allowed inside which made Lucy happy since she loved bathing in the sun. It was just to her liking.

"We can make some adjustments after the baby is born. Maybe a little bed he/she can sleep in?" the loyal spirit suggested. Lucy turned her gaze from the view and looked at him and nodded with a warm smile.

"That's sounds perfect."

They rode a long time before finally stopping deep inside the Western Forest of Bosco. Both Capricorn and Loke quickly rushed down to escort her down. She thanked them before seeing Capricorn send off the two white mares back to the Celestial World. Apparently they were his horses – he loved animals.

"Welcome to your new home. We made sure to make it as big as possible." She turned around and looked at the cottage which she doubted was a cottage since it didn't look small or woodsy. It was just like a house. Like her old apartment building but she didn't complain. It looked beautiful.

"I loved it! How many stories? Two, three?" She asked looking up and down the tall building. It was almost as tall as the trees! Her spirits has defitiely outdone themselves this time. Who knew they could be this creative and handy? She was definitely not gonna reject if they want to become constructors or architectures. They were good!

"Three and then there is a basement and wine cellar." She gasped in surprise. They seriously had outdone themselves.

"You don't like it?" Capricorn had taken her gasp the wrong way. Lucy shook her immediately.

"I love it, thank you all for everything." He smiled when she smiled her beautiful heartwarming smile that matched her mother's perfectly.

"It was all my pleasure." He said bowed politely but this time with a full on smile that was rare for him to do.

"Let's take a look around. You must be tired Princess." Loke piped in getting his curiosity get the best of him. He had yet to see the final product so it will be a surprise for him as well.

"Yeah, show the way Capricorn." She said linking her arms with the Goat Spirit who again felt awkward by his master's closeness but he didn't voice it since her hormones were running wild and one thing will definitely make her either angry and sad or both.

He opened the front door leading them inside and they were all immediately assaulted by the strong smell of food. All kinds of food. Lucy felt hungry and followed the scent immediately not bothering to look around. She was truly craving food since she had finally gotten her appetite back a few days ago – she still had morning sickness but it wasn't as bad as before.

"Hime, I made you all your favorites." Virgo announced when she noticed the blonde enter the dining room with a dazed expression. Lucy was licking her lips as she eyed all kinds of foods that she just loved. Or she had begun loving after her pregnancy. She looked at the spirit who gestured her to take a seat. Lucy didn't have to be told twice and sat down.

"When did you have time for all this? I saw you like a few hours ago." The blonde was confused as how all the dishes Virgo had made. Some of those dishes had to be cooked for a long time and not to mention the amount of the food was ridiculous. It was like she had prepared a feast.

"I has been cooking since leaving Fiore. Does it not please you, do I need punishment?" Lucy groaned aloud glaring at her spirit.

"Stop asking about punishment! You all deserve prizes not punishment. I thank you for the food, I really appreciate it but you overdid it." Lucy then thought of something before the spirit could retort. "Call everyone. Let's have a house warming!"

And soon every spirit Lucy held a contract with came. They sat around the table and began eating while lightly conversing. Lucy couldn't help but feel happy seeing all of her spirits gathered by her side but she was still sad since one person was missing. Aquarius…

"So how are you liking it so far?" Loke asked after they has finished eating and touring the house.

"I'm loving it. You all spoil me too much." She sighed contentedly. She was blessed to have such great friends by her time of need and for them to take such good care of her.

"Nonsense. We can never spoil you too much. You deserve everything." He told her truthfully with a genuine smile.

"I can't thank you enough. You are a great friend Loke." She said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Though Loke loved to hear her say that he couldn't help but feel a slightly down. He didn't want to be just a friend. He wanted to be a boyfriend. He would even act as a father to Natsu's kid. He loved her.

"Don't thank me. It's my duty to protect you from anything and everything. You are very precious to me, Lucy." Her blushed grew darker as he sat near her with his piercing gaze.

"You are… precious to me as well. My best friend." She whispered. He cupped her face making her look straight into his eyes.

"I don't want to be your best friend. I want to be yours, forever."

Lucy's eyes grew wide by his sudden confessing. Her heart beating rapidly. He was so genuine. "W-what? I-I…" She couldn't form any coherent words.

"I really love you, Lucy and I'll be there for you and father your child if you want me to." She pulled away. It was too much for her and she didn't want to have to ruin her relationship with her spirit as she had with Natsu and – was she considering him?!

"S-stop. I-I love you too but as my friend. I can't accept. Sorry!" When she finished she ran upstairs to hide in her new bedroom. She was embarrassed and hurt too. Her spirit and friend had to confessed her and she rejected him. She didn't want to lose him like she lost Natsu. Her heart won't be able to bear it.

"You acted too fast, Big brother." Virgo told him entering the living room. Loke who was unhappy to be rejected so fast. She wasn't even considering them as an item just because of their friendship. He figured that it probably had something to do with the idiotic Dragon Slayer.

He looked at Virgo with a solemn expression and sighed. "I guess you are right but it is just so hard not to. I want her. I never wanted anyone like how I wanted her." He confessed.

"You know this is wrong, right? The King will forbid it even before it begins. A spirit and its master can't ever be invol romantically." Virgo was slightly worried for her friend and brother figure. He had already been punished once before and if the King found out he will not likely be as forgiven as the first time.

"I don't care. I can't stop this feeling. I will make her mine. I will wait for her forever if that's what it takes." He said in seriousness. He would do everything in his power to make Lucy fall in love with him.

"But I care. The King will punish you far greater than the first time. You can lose your life in the process and that will make Hime sad. So I advice you not to act rashly and let things go it's own ways." She reprimanded.

"I know but as I said it is hard to just stop loving someone. But I will take your warning to heart and try to let things go their own ways." He said with a sad smile but it was a small nonetheless. "And thank you. It's great having a little sister who cares."

Virgo smiled and nodded before leaving him alone. She was an awkward spirit when she showed some kind of emotion but when she did show emotions it was genuine. She was always to blunt and always knew how to comfort people around her with her strangeness.

Loke sighed before getting up from his seat. If he sat there any longer he would definitely begin thinking about his decision and then regret whatever he ends up with as a solution so he began walking around the house, locking every window and doors. They had runes outside protecting the whole area and acted as an alarm but just to be safe they had a lacrima alarm system as well. He poured his magic in and turned it on.

He decided that he should apologize to Lucy for his brash confession. Knowing her he knew she was upset and would probably blame herself even though it was his fault. And add her wacky hormones, he knew he had to apologize sooner than later.

"Lucy?" He knocked on her door. Normally he would wander right in but he didn't want to make this worse – and he was afraid she would kill him. She was a Demon worse than Zeref's worst Demon when she was angry – so he played safe by just knocking.

"G-go away." He heard her loud and clear but refused to leave before seeing her and apologizing. And it pained him to her hear her sounding so devastated because of him. He had sworn to make her happy not sad!

"Princess, I'm coming in." He said in a strained tone opening the door. His eyes immediately landed on her who was sitting in the middle of her bed with her comforter wrapped around her. She looked at him once with her teary eyes before burying herself completely.

"Lucy, Princess. I'm sorry for telling you that so suddenly," he began as he moved closer to the bed and sat on edge. "I didn't do it to scare you and I know it was wrong of me to confess like that. I promise I'll never say or do anything like that." He had decided that for now he would remain her friend and then slowly make her fall for her. He would give her time – as he had told Virgo, he would wait forever for her.

"T-take it back." She said in muffling voice but Loke understood her perfectly. His hands formed to fist as he complied with her wishes.

"I take everything I said earlier back. I'll be your friend – best friend – and care for you till the end of my days. I promise. " He wasn't happy lying to her since he was a Celestial Spirit and Celestial Spirits and mages never lied. But this one he had to lie about or just some part of it was a lie.

She pulled the away and looked at him intently trying to figure out what he was thinking right now, at that moment but sighed when she couldn't see anything. Loke was good with his poker face – no wonder he wins every game of strip poker with the girls he fool around with. "You better not break that promise." He nodded forcing himself to smile.

"Thank Mavis!" She pulled him into a hug. "I was afraid that after rejecting you you would hate me and our friendship would be destroyed. I don't want that to ever happen." She confessed squeezing him tighter.

"I promise you that I'll never leave your side. I'll be with you for forever. No matter what life throws at us, I'll always be here with you." he said returning her hug. Lucy squeezed one last time before letting her arms drop to the side.

"And I'll be with you forever." She said in a whisper like voice with a graceful smile. She was making it harder for him to not fall more in love with her. She was just perfect. Just like an goddess. He smiled and gestured her to lay on the bed. Today had been an overwhelming day for her so he didn't her to push herself too much. He cared of her too much.

"Will you lay with me?" He was shocked of her question. Was she trying to kill him? She was definitely being insensitive with his feelings for her but who was he to say no to sleep next to her.

"If that's what my princess wants."

She nodded with a smile and watched him as he tugged her in. He removed his jacket and shoes before lying next to her, both their faces turned towards each other. Lucy let her one hand wander over to his and grasp it. She knew she was being really cruel towards him by being so inconsiderate towards his feelings but she needed this. She needed to know he was next to him and that he wasn't going to leave her all alone. This was her way of knowing she still had her friend.

She blinked a few times as she let sleep finally overtake her body. Unconsciously she squeezed Loke's hands as she finally reached dreamland. The male felt like crying. It was unfair – she was unfair. His love for her was great but it was forbidden. The worst was that it was a unrequited love. And he had sworn to stay by her side forever.

But he had hope and determination. Right now wasn't the right time to confess. Virgo had a point. It was way too early but maybe after a few months he could be the one to heal her broken heart. He could be her pillar. He would woo her gradually. Yes, he had decided. He would give her time and let _her_ fall for him. He would be the knight in the shining armor who saves the princess from the bad dragon. Loke will become Lucy's prince.

"I will love you forever Lucy." He said with a smile forming on his lips before squeezing her hand and letting sleep take over him.

* * *

"And you agreed to this, why?" Yukino asked in an irritated tone as she looked at the two Dragon Slayers sprawling on the floor holding onto their stomach and doing their best not to throw up again. Neither responded to her because it was already hard enough to hold everything down.

"Geez, I knew I should've gone alone. Let's just hope Wendy-san is at the guild and not a mission." She sighed heavily as she rubbed her temples. They were on their way to Fairy Tail to ask the little Sky Maiden to cast Troia on the two slayers so they could travel by ship to Bosco and look for Lucy. It was something they had decided after they had given up the chase of Natsu.

"Sting-kun is so not cool right now. Ew!" Lector said and hurriedly flew away when the White Dragon Slayer threw up specifically aiming at his best friend.

"Sting-sama!" Yukino cried in annoyance when some of his disgusting stomach contents touched her legs. Ew! She sat up abruptly and decided that she had enough of sitting with two sick Slayers so she walked out of their confinement to get some fresh air. It wouldn't be long now before they reach Magnolia. She just hoped they would find Wendy faster to find Lucy.

The past two weeks Yukino noticed two very strange things. First was the sudden interest of her Guild Master and Rogue. They both were very intent on finding Lucy but she couldn't understand why, not that it really bothered her, it was just weird. They didn't know her Yukino knew her. And the second was how they both hated Natsu. Sting used to idolize the Fire Dragon Slayer but now the only emotion he felt was pure hate. Rogue was more mysterious with his feelings and emotion. Yukino couldn't quite put a finger on what he ever thought.

But she was happy that they were so willing to help her find her friend. Celestial Spirit mages were rare these days and Lucy was one of the most powerful one so she didn't want to lose such a good friend and powerful mage. She had so much to learn from the blonde. So she was determined to find her and wanted her to stay with her. She could take care of her with the help of Sabertooth. Lucy would be a perfect addition to their Guild and the would help raise her child.

Yukino really liked that idea so that's why she wanted to find her friend so badly. Of course those were not the only reason she wanted to help her. Lucy was like an elder sister to her and a family member so she wanted to let Lucy know how much she cares. Yukino already lost one sister before so she didn't want to lose another. Family meant everything to her.

She went back inside when the train slowly began slow down. They had reached Magnolia. Gathering her belongs – they had already packed for their long trip by ship so they could leave right after Wendy had worked her magic on them – she asked the Exceed to help their friends carry hem out of the train.

What surprised them all was that many of the Fairy Tail members was already standing on the platform they just exited and was going to board the train. They even saw the very person they were looking for and the one they hated the most. Sting charged the Fire Dragon Slayer with a fist right to his face. He was angry.

"What the fuck man!" Natsu cried quickly standing up glaring at the younger Dragon Slayer. "What your problem!"

"You!" Sting shouted and began to charge again but this time Natsu was prepared for his attacked and quickly blocked him for hitting him.

"Enough!" Erza said pulling the two slayers away from each others reach. They didn't have time for any fights since they had a ship to catch.

"What are you doing here?" She glared at the White Dragon Slayer and growled angrily at her for stopping him form fighting the other slayer he despised.

"We wanted Wendy-san to cast Troia on Sting-sama and Rogue-sama since we are going to Bosco for Lucy-sama." Yukino pipped in telling their plans.

Natsu's eyes widened looking at them. "Why are _you_ looking for Lucy?" He asked glaring at the two slayers. He was very suspicious of them. Why would they look for their nakama when they didn't even know her?

"To fix _your_ mistake." Sting spat sending him evil glares. Natsu was not fazed since he knew Sting couldn't even hurt him. He beat him once, he would beat him twice if he wanted to.

"You have no business with my affairs. I will fix my mistakes and get _my_ Lucy back." He growled sending all males a look that meant he was serious. Gray tried his best not to flinch my the intense stare of his rival. And he was most certainly not backing down from getting Lucy back.

"Ha!" Sting scoffed crossing his arms. " _Your_ Lucy? Don't make me laugh, _Salamander_. As if I'll allow her to get back with you. I'll claim her. Just you wait."

Natsu was not taking those words well and erupted into flames. He was furious and he wanted to actually kill. But before he could do anything Erza stepped in front of him scowling with a sword to his throat. "Get away! I don't want to fight you, Erza! Let me kill that bastard!" He let out a feral growl.

"Shut up!" She snapped and turned her head to look at the culprit that had riled her friend up. "Sting, go and take your friends with you. I don't want any bloodshed on this station, got it?" She had a threatening tone and look which made the Dragon Slayer grumble and leave but not without taking Wendy with them.

"Now, Natsu. Calm down. Ignore what that idiot said. Do you want to find Lucy or not?" She was still speaking with anger.

Gritting his teeth he let the fire die down and glared at her. "I will find her." Erza pulled her sword away and let it disappear. "Good, now let's board the train. I don't want to deal with any more drama." She sighed and began walking towards her truckload of luggage.

Wendy who was upset after what she had seen between her fellow Dragon Slayer had granted Sting and Rogue's request by casting Troia on them. She felt like she was betraying her own nakama but Charle told her it was okay, they wouldn't be mad. She was only helping them and that she should have confidence in Natsu, since Charle rooted for them. But it didn't help at all. She felt like a bad friend.

She walked back to the group who was almost finished loading their luggage on the train. Levy looked at the sad little bluenette and pulled her to the side to ask her what was wrong. "You okay, Wendy?" Wendy looked at the older mage with glassy eyes, she was on the brink of tears.

"She just feels guilty of helping the idiot slayers." Charle answered in her stead. Levy smiled and pulled Wendy into a hug patting her back. "It's okay, there is no problem of helping them. Natsu already won. And from what Gajeel told me she is his mate." Wendy's big eyes widened as she took in the information. She pulled away to look at the older bluenette.

"M-mate?" She asked in shock. Levy gave her an odd look before nodding. She thought Wendy knew those things since she too was a Dragon Slayer but apparently she looked clueless. "You didn't know?"

Wendy shook her head. "I didn't know we also had mates. Grandeeney had told me she had lost her mate a long time ago and how sad she was but she never told me that I entailed us Dragon Slayers as well. But what if Lucy-san is Sting-san's mate as well?" Levy hadn't thought of that but it wouldn't be possible, would it? Gajeel had told her that Dragon Slayers only had one mate but what if the same slayers had the same mate?

"Gajeel!" She called her mate who gave her a weird look before walked up to them. They had mated a few weeks ago, actually a few days before Lucy left.

"What is it Shrimp?" She wanted to scold him for still calling her weird names but didn't because it wasn't time for that.

"Is it possible that Lu-chan is both Sting and Natsu's mate? I mean the way Sting spoke and about him wanting to claim her indicates that, no?"

He thought about it for a second and then shrugged his shoulders. He had no clue and Metalicana didn't say anything about it either. "No idea. Maybe? Maybe not? Why?"

"Why?!" Levy cried getting annoyed by her mate. "Didn't you just hear him saying all those things? And why is he so interested in Lu? Huh? Oh Mavis! What if Rogue is also interested in her too!" Levy was having a mental breakdown. Her poor friend was having three men after her and the possibility of a fourth guy was high as well!

"Calm down, dammit!" Gajeel rolled his eyes by his mates antics. She was always over thinking things and stressing. "Salamander has already won if something was to happen. Bunny girl are already knocked up by his offspring. Maybe he has claimed her without even knowing it, he is an idiot after all." He grunted.

"And what if he hasn't? Then she's still on the market. What will happen if my theory is true? What if they end up fighting to death just to claim her? What if it's like those stories about wolves? What if-"

"Just shut it, Shrimp. Bunny girl is Salamander's. A Dragon's greatest treasure is their offsprings and they protect them from whatever or whoever and that means their mates. Salamander messed up but he will win her back, I know it. So stop worrying and get on the damn train." He wasn't lying. A Dragon will do anything to protect what belongs to them and he knew Natsu would do the same. He was just too slow to realize things.

Levy and Wendy exchanged looks but remained silent and followed the tall man into the train. The Sabertooth mages had already boarded train on the other side of the train. Everyone was silent after Sting's sudden exclaim to the Fire Dragon Slayer, heck even he himself was surprised. But the more he thinks about it the more he understand why he said those things because they were true.

Lucy Heartfilia was his mate. Everything pointed to it.

But the problem was that Rogue also figured that she was his mate. He had figured it out a week prior while looking for the Fire Dragon Slayer. He hadn't understood why he was so obsessed with finding the blonde but then suddenly a thought had struck him. The only explanation was that she his mate.

How was it that three Dragon Slayers had the same mate? What was Fate playing at?

* * *

 **As I mentioned at the beginning, tell me who you guys want Lucy to end up with! There is still a long way to the ending. Or that's what I hope..**

 **The candidates are;**

 **Natsu**

 **Gray**

 **Sting**

 **Rogue**

 **Loke**

 **OC or OCS**

 **None?**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	5. Chapter 5: Bosco

**Yay, got the motivation to write another chapter! Just finished and I'm currently working on chapter 6. Chapter six will be a be a bit more Lucy and Natsu centric, so look forward to it! Still no official pairing yet though... I can't decide but my heart keeps saying Nalu but I don't know -.-'**

 **I thank you for all your reviews! I appreciate it, a lot!**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters….**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 5: Bosco

The first week on board the ship was… the worst thing ever. Four Dragon Slayers with motion sickness – enough said. And poor little Wendy was soon to be the fifth one, feeling miserable like the others.

Wendy had done everything in her power to strengthen her Troia spell but since she had used it so many times on them it was growing weaker especially for the Fire Dragon Slayer since he had already used up his share of the spell. So that left the other mages who accompanying the slayers to clean up after their mess.

Natsu was good for the first two days but when the ship began swaying a bit too much the effects wore off and he was back to "normal". For Gajeel it took him four days though he was seriously fighting it to stay on for longer but it was a fight he couldn't win. For Sting and Rogue it ended the seventh day.

It began with Rogue suddenly turning green when he was up on the deck looking at the waves and then boom the motion sickness kicked in full force making him throw up but fortunately it was overboard. Sting was not far away from his friend but when he heard him gag he rushed to the rails and began throwing up as well.

The crew of the ship was shocked to see more of the odd group throwing up – since Natsu and Gajeel had began throwing up on the upper deck, in front of other guest – that they were assigned private quarters in the bottom level of ship – the basement level/engine. It didn't help much but it was better than staying higher up where the swaying was worst.

They all had of course their own rooms or else the ship would end up damaged and another Titanic incident would sure to be followed. Rogue and Sting had their room on the other end of the ship to avoid seeing or hearing Natsu. Actually Gajeel stayed further away from the Fire Dragon Slayer as well. Natsu wasn't the most popular guy but who could blame they? It was his fault they were in misery.

To say Erza and Levy was pissed would be an understatement. Erza had threatened the captain and some of the crew members to move them back up where the other travelers stayed and she succeeded – she just had to give them one look and they agreed since they feared for their lives.

So Erza, Gray, Wendy and Yukino with the five Exceeds moved to the upper deck again. Levy was forced to stay with her mate because he was still clingy despite him being sick. Levy knew this was the worst thing she had agreed on but she couldn't do anything because her mate needed her and she actually had a calming effect on him making the whole trip durable for him. So she stayed but only till he was unconscious and then walked up again to hang out with the others.

"Wendy, are you alright? You are looking a bit pale?" Erza asked the youngest of the Dragon Slayers who was getting paler and paler by the second and she was sweating too but it was hot outside so Erza figured she must've been hot.

Wendy fanned her faced with her hand and looked at the beautiful redhead and forced herself to smile. She was not okay, she was far from okay. She felt like dying but she didn't want to worry Erza and lied. "Just a little bit sick but nothing to worry about, Erza-san."

Erza was not convinced and asked her again but this time with a more commanding tone. " _Are_ you? Don't lie to be Wendy. If you are not feeling well then let's head downstairs so you can rest. You've used a lot of magic on those idiots so you must be tired as well." Erza was concerned for the wellbeing of the younger mage and worried a lot. How could she not? Wendy was like a little sister and it was her duty to protect her.

"I-if y-you say so.." She answered timidly. She knew that she shouldn't mess with Erza because she was Erza. No one messes with the great Titania or lied to her. She was intimidating. She let the Erza walk her down stairs to their cabin. Charle and Happy looked at her entering with curious eyes before Charle began frowning.

"What's wrong, child?" The white Exceed asked slightly worried. Actually she was really worried but she was trying to mask her voice by sounding indifferent. She had promised a while back that she would try to stop worrying about Wendy so she could grow up on her own. Charle had to stop babying her, which was hard because Wendy was just… Wendy. She cannot just stop worrying like that since her partner is a cute klutz.

"Just feeling a bit down. I believe I am feeling the symptoms of motion sickness as well." Wendy admitted. She couldn't lie to Charle since the Exceed knew her better than she knew herself and because she hated lying to her the most. So she went with the truth.

Charle sighed and patted at the bed, telling Wendy to sit down. Erza helped her over to the bed even though Wendy was fully capable of doing so herself, the Requip mage insisted. She took a seat next to her since she had a feeling that it wasn't all that was wrong with the young girl.

"Water?" Happy offered a bottle which Wendy gladly accepted. "Thanks Happy."

"So, what is really wrong? You've been silent these days. Tell us so we can help you with your troubles." Erza began after watching Wendy down half the bottle of water. Wendy turned to her left side to watch the older mage's face before looking at her partner. Both had looks that meant that she should spill the beans now or they'll pester her till she does.

"I'm worried…" She confessed glancing at Erza and Charle and continued looking at her hans that lay flatly on her lap. "For Lucy-san. I mean I know she is safe with her spirits and I know she is smart enough to avoids dangers and all that but what I'm worried about isn't that but the boys."

Erza arched her eyebrow and looked at Wendy oddly. "What do you mean?" She questioned with her arms crossed. She was curious to the Sky Maiden's worries about her dear friend Lucy and the Dragon Slayer boys and not to mention Gray. There so many things that had happened and so many questions but no answers. It frustrated Erza.

"Before boarded the train to Hargeon Levy-san told me something…" She said trailing off and let her mind wander off to the conversation she had with Wendy and Gajeel. It really had worried her a lot because she was clueless. Grandeeney hadn't given her any kind of warning and what if she claims someone without even knowing it and then seal their fates? She didn't want that. And she was frightened..

"Something about what? Tell us Wendy." This time Charle spoke with a bit impatient laced in her tone. She was curious and worried of what had made the Dragon Slayer so worried that she had been thinking about it for the past week. She had been so dazed and not acting like her usual self.

Wendy snapped out of her thoughts looked at Charle with glassy eyes. She didn't want this. She didn't want to make a mistake of claiming someone when there was no love involved. She began crying, alarming them all.

"It's okay Wendy, it's okay. Tell us what happened and we'll find a solution or something for it, okay?" The mighty Titania spoke in the softest tone which was creeping Happy out. He wasn't used a gentle Erza. No one was.

"I don't…" Wendy didn't know how to word her concerns and fears because she was still too young for this mating thing or she hoped she was. Gajeel was much older than her and he had claimed Levy recently so she guessed it would first happen when she gets to his age but she was still worried. She knew she had to ask Gajeel for more details about it so she could calm herself.

"Speak up child, you don't what?" Charle was growing more worried and anxious by what had freaked the young girl out.

Wiping her tears away and clearing her throat she looked at her Exceed with a mixture of sadness and confusion in her eyes. "Mates. Levy-san told me about mating." They all looked at her confused not getting what she meant by it.

"Could you elaborate on that so we can understand," Erza asked. She had no clue on what she meant by mates. It could be anything.

Wendy turned her head and gave the older mage and apologetic look before speaking again. "Apparently we Dragon Slayers mate. We have one person out there who are our one true mate, just like a soul mate. We can't be with any other when we have claimed our mates because we are bound. Lucy-san is Sting-san and Natsu-san's mate and I fear she is Rogue-san's mate as well." She told them waited for them to process it all before she could tell why she was sad.

"But why Lucy?" Happy was the first one to ask and breaking the silence. They all looked at him before Erza and Charle looked at Wendy for explanation. She shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know. I don't understand this whole mating thing and that's why I'm worried and scared too." She finally admitted.

"Scared of what?" Charle was still processing everything and couldn't quite understand why the Sky Maiden was this distraught by finding this out. For her it made sense. They were all raised by Dragons and their Dragons have been inside of them to stop them from turning into a Dragon like the vile beast Acnologia. So it mate sense they had this trait as well.

"Because I don't want to be bound by fate. I want to love the person I end up with. And more importantly I want the person I love to love me back without claiming him." Her voice began trembling by the end of her speech. They may think she was silly but she was a romantic by heart even at her young age and she wanted to fall in love like normal people.

"But what if you love your mate?" Erza asked gaining Wendy's attention with her wide eyes. She hadn't thought about that. What if Natsu loved Lucy? It was most likely he did since he had spent so much time with her over the years but then, what about the other two slayers?

"Yeah, what if you love your mate and your mate loves you back? What if that's the whole idea with mating? You mate the one you truly love?" Happy suggested and actually sounded smart for a moment and he did have a valid point. What if the whole mate thing is triggered when you are falling in love? But then again the Twin Dragon Slayers was a weird case. They didn't have any real connection to Lucy like Natsu did.

"But what about Rogue and Sting-san? Are you saying that they are in love with Lucy-san?" Wendy questioned and found it silly to even think about. They were from another guild and had only seen Lucy a few times so it didn't make any sense.

"Maybe? I dunno. All I know that Natsu likes Lucy but he is an idiot so he couldn't understand." Happy confessed. It shouldn't be shocking but it was since this was Happy telling them and Happy was the one who knew Natsu well enough to write books about him.

"Did he say anything to you?" Erza was getting curious since she had secretly bet on the two to become a couple. It was a poll Mira had made with the help of Cana a little while after Lucy had joined the guild. There was many candidates but she had personally picked Natsu for the match for Lucy. But that's besides the point.

"Not really. But I've seen him blush without him even knowing it when he's with her. And he is very protective of her when we go on missions just the three of us. And then there was that one time Asuka-chan asked them to kiss, he was a bit more willing than he will admit. Ugh, now that I think about it that wasn't a good memory for me." Happy shivered as he was recalling that day where Natsu kissed him. He still had nightmares about that!

Their faces blanched in disgust when images of Natsu and Happy kissing. Erza shuddered and Wendy shivered. They felt sympathy for the cat and Natsu though they had a feeling that Natsu must've been very nonchalant about it since he _is_ Natsu. Charle patted Happy's back as he had turned around in shame. That was her being nice to him.

"But that explains Natsu but as you said Wendy, Sting and Rogue don't add up in this theory." Erza spoke after pushing the disgusting images away and looked at the Sky Maiden thinking about other theories.

"But is it something we should worry about now? We haven't even found her yet." Charle cut their thoughts and gained their attention.

"Well what if they fight? I have heard stories about beings trying to dominate another by killing it so it could claim the mate. I'm afraid that will happen…" Wendy frowned. She wanted to avoid confrontation and fights. There was already a thick tension around Gray and Natsu and she didn't want it to get suffocating by having a battle royal.

"What a minute!" Happy suddenly exclaimed when an idea struck. He knew it was very farfetched but it sounded possible since nothing really sounded impossible for him – look at all those fight he had witnessed Natsu fighting in – so he thought that it may very well be the case.

Their eyes widened when he told him his idea. It sounded downright impossible. It didn't make any sense and to be frank it sounded stupid but when they let the idea settle in and processed it, it seemed more and more possible since it filled in some of the holes they couldn't fill in. And they were all Dragon Slayers so it did make sense. But it was definitely still weird.

"I didn't know you could be this smart, Happy." Erza smiled. It wasn't an insult but compliment but the blue Exceed pouted since to him it was an insult. He was the smarter one of him and Natsu – that says it all in his opinion but truth be told that's not something to be proud of since Natsu isn't the smartest person to compare yourself with.

"You are a meanie! Charle! Erza is being mean to me." He cried and hugged her – it was all his plan to get closer to her – but was received by a shove and glare. "She was complimenting you, stupid tomcat." She dusted herself off and turned away from him to hide her blushing cheeks.

"But it's a really interesting theory Happy and it's seems the most likeable one. We'll know for sure when we meet her." Wendy said with a smile gracing her face. She liked his theory because it made her feel at ease and made her not worry about her problems and concerns. The only way to confirm his theory will be when she sees Lucy again.

She couldn't wait to arrive in Bosco. Too many questions to be asked and answers to be told..

* * *

A few days left before they were arriving at the port of Zinnia. The trip was getting worse each day and there was this one time Natsu pleaded Erza to knock him unconscious and making it last a few days but that was were it got bad because Gray wanted to do it since he was itching for beating the Fire Dragon Slayer. But of course Erza didn't allow it and that meant no helping Natsu.

He tried once again when he was alone with her and she accepted his request but it didn't last for more than seven hours. He was hating this more and more and had asked for Happy to fly him around just so he could eat even though he knew he would throw it all up again but he had to stay healthy – or try at least. And that became a routine which the other slayers copied.

"Why hadn't I thought about this way before and suffer two weeks?" Natsu sighed as he leaned back on one of the life boats he may or may not have stolen while a struggling Happy was hauling his body up. "Stay still!" He shouted to his partner while gritting his teeth and sweating. He had been holding him up in the air for at least twenty minutes while Natsu ate his food.

"Sorry buddy. Think of it as training. You'll grow stronger and steal Charle's heart." Natsu said enthusiastically as he grinned upwards looking at his struggling partner. He felt bad that it had to come to this but he was desperate and Happy was the only one who could help him since Wendy's magic didn't work on him no more.

Happy perked up and looked at the other hovering Exceed who was busy talking to Wendy while holding her – the poor girl had been suffering too the past week – and then back down to his friend with a big smile adorning his face. "Aye!" It gave him the motivation he needed...

For another ten minutes before he dropped Natsu on the upper deck with his mouth full of food. The group seeing it quickly ran to his side and pushed him to the rails so he could throw up and he did so. And then received a knock out punch by Erza.

Two days later the captain announced their arrival at the port and the sick mages grunted – their way of showing appreciation since they've been in hell for the past weeks, it was a miracle they hadn't died yet – and was carried out by the their Exceeds. Erza, not wanting to risk it, brought everyone's luggage with her and loaded it on her truck which she had miraculously brought with her – requiped it but they didn't need to know that.

"Ground! I've missed you so much!" They all exclaimed dramatically and Natsu began kissing the dirty the ground as he was finally free from hell. It was the best to be on the ground and he swore to never ride any form for transportation – the idiot was stupid since he had to sail back to Fiore – and finally got up. He was a man on mission.

"So how do we do this?" He asked looking at the group mostly avoiding Gray and the Sabertooth mages.

"You tell me, you know Lucy better than us." Erza voiced and made the Dragon Slayer think. What would Lucy do, he asked himself as he looked around, taking in the sight of the foreign city.

"We're leaving." His head snapped to his right when he saw the Sabertooth mages gathering their belongings. He glared at Sting he was furious at him and he couldn't do anything about it when Erza was there.

"And where do you think you're going?" Erza asked in her terrifying tone giving them looks that was meant to scare them. Yukino was the only one of the three mages who flinched.

"Going to look for Lucy." Rogue said for the first time. Or it was the first time he had spoken to them.

Natsu was getting more pissed off by the way he spoke her name. He wasn't using honorifics addressing like they were friends which they certainly wasn't in Natsu's books. He growled at them while sending them glares as well which gained them all attention from citizens.

"No you are not!" Natsu spat angrily. "You are not allowed to look for her. I don't even understand why you were allowed on the ship!" He was surprised when he first saw them on the ship and then got angered that the first night they fought only to be stopped by Erza. He got a good beating from the redhead..

"Listen here, Salamander, you can't boss around with us. We are not Fairy Tail mages and will do as we please so get lost before I kick your sorry little ass!" Sting was getting fed up and he was so close to charge him but then Titania cleared her throat making him look at her menacing expression and halt his thoughts.

"Very well then, do as you wish but we will find Lucy before any of you." Erza didn't like Sting and his attitude. She hadn't liked him since the GMG's but she was not one to hold grudges against people since Fairy Tail was all about forgiving so she thought it was amusing to challenge him. She was confident that she and the rest of her group would find Lucy first. They knew her better than they did.

"In your dreams, Titania." He smirked and turned around to face his friends. "Let's go." They nodded and began walking away from the port and from the Fairy Tail members. Erza shook her head and rolled her eyes at Sting's attitude and looked at Natsu who was raging. He was clenching his teeth and his hands were balled to fist.

"Can you smell her?" She first asked him and then turned to the other two mages but only received a shake from their heads. "Well let's find an inn and then start searching. We'll ask for a map as well and then scatter around." She had already formed a plan in her mind on how to find the blonde.

"What about something to eat first, I'm starving." Gajeel said and in cue his stomach growled followed by Natsu's and then the rest of the group. Food first, inn later.

They found a small restaurant and cleaned up their buffet table. Two hungry full grown and not to mention Dragon Slayers who hadn't eaten properly in days, had been the ones to eat most of it and their hunger hadn't died. They were eating for the three weeks they had been on the ship.

After paying for their food they searched for an inn to settle in. They had to walk further inside the city to find an available place that could room them. They found one close to the town square and they booked the four rooms they desired and planned to meet in two hours after cleaning up.

"Where do you think she is, Happy?" Natsu asked as they waited in the meeting hall of the inn. He was anxious. He wanted to find Lucy as soon as possible and especially before his child gets born. He had had a long time thinking about it and had concluded that he loved Lucy and knew what he had done was the worst so he had to apologize and ask for forgiveness. He just wanted her back in his life.

"I don't know but I'm sure she is okay. Loke and Virgo is with her." Natsu flinched when he heard Loke's name. He had this unsettling feeling that the Lion Spirit would try to woo her and make her forget about him and Fairy Tail and the worst was that he would try to take over his role as his unborn child's father. It made his gut churn. He wouldn't allow it and that's why he was more eager to find her before it would be too late.

"Where would you go if you were Lucy?" He asked as he tried to forget the unsettling feeling.

"Hmm." Happy tapped his chin and looked away from his friend and up the ceiling, deep in thought. He shrugged his shoulder when nothing popped up. "I have no clue."

Natsu frowned and began racking his brain for any idea on where she would be. Lucy was a smart girl so she would definitely be somewhere she deemed safe and most likely a secluded area since she was a foreigner and foreigners gained attention. Hmm….

"The forest?" He asked thinking out loud. Happy looked at him before thinking. "Aye. But the only problem is where in the forest. Bosco is almost like a big forest. Trees everywhere.." Happy frowned thinking it would be almost impossible to find her right away. There was so many areas to look for since their was so much ground to cover.

"But it is a start." Erza pipped in as she settle down on the couch gaining their attention. Wendy sat on the other side with Charle in her lap. Erza unfolded a map on the coffee table gaining everyone's attention or those who were present.

"As Happy said this country is almost a big forest, so that's why we'll separate. Gray, Wendy, Charle and I will cover this area – West – Gajeel, Levy and Lily – East – and you two the North." She circled the areas and wrote names on them.

Natsu eyed the map and eyed the area where he was assigned. Something in his gut was telling him that wasn't the path to the blonde so he wanted to swap places with Erza's group. "I'll take west and you'll take North."

"And why is that?" Erza arched her eyebrow and eyed him questioningly.

"Because I have a feeling that that's where Luce will be." He confessed. The West seemed more like of a choice for her and not the mention it was the nearest place of the waterfall and Lucy loves the beautiful creation of nature. Erza eyed him one last time before nodding and changing the names on the map.

"Then you and Happy take West and we'll take North. I'll inform the others, you can leave if you want." Natsu didn't have to be told twice. He pushed himself off the couch and him and Happy zoomed out of the inn but not before grabbing one of the free maps the inn stored on display.

The duo quickly ran - in Happy's case flew – towards the exit of the town following the scent of musk and mold they both knew could only mean the forest.

That was the first day of being in Bosco and their first day of searching and unfortunately it wouldn't be the last either…

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed it and sorry if you didn't… I know it isn't an exciting chapter and more of a filler chapter but I couldn't think of anything else :/**

 **Anuways, I want to wish you all an early Merry Christmas. ^-^ Hope you have a splendid Christmas, I certainly will! It's my first Christmas in my 21 years of existence. I haven't celebrated Christmas before because of my family's religion and beliefs – Muslim, I'm an atheist – so I'm excited to celebrate Christmas with my friend and her family. I feel blessed to have a friend like her to invite me!**

 **So happy holidays and Merry Christmas! See you soon! I'll probably update chapter 6 on the 30th or 31th as a New Year present you you guys. Love you guys!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	6. Chapter 6: Adjustment

**Surprise! Read my end message and Merry Christmas, it Christmas in Denmark! Wooooohoooo!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 6: Adjustment

Lucy loved her new home. Her spirits had built her her dream home. It was just so cozy and she was not finished exploring it yet. Her mind had been stuck on Loke's confession that happened a two weeks ago. She felt awkward around him even though there wasn't a reason. They had mend amends and he was acting like the same – nothing really changed.

But Lucy was still bothered. Him confessing made her realize things as well. Yes she had decided to leave Natsu and raise their child alone. She hadn't really given him much choice but that was his fault. He had ignored her for a whole month! He pretty much made it clear that he regretted everything. Sure she regretted some of it too but she was definitely not regretting her unborn child. It was not its fault.

She realized she had been to brash and in a rush to leave the guild like she was running away and she sort of had been. It was too embarrassing to stay especially when the father of her child was involved with another woman. She wasn't blind. She had seen the looks Lisanna sent him and how his attitude changed around her, so she decided she would go and let them be happy while she found her happiness elsewhere.

It was hard she had admitted to herself the first week on the ship. Not only was she leaving Natsu but she was leaving everyone else as well. It wasn't fair for her family but it was her way of protecting herself and her heart. She had feelings for her partner – not sure if it was just a small like or a love – if she hadn't she was sure that night wouldn't have happened between them. Yes they were intoxicated but there must've been just some kind of spark for it to escalate to her becoming pregnant. It wasn't like she was sexually frustrated or anything..

She didn't hate or resent Natsu but she was disappointed that she would admit. She had wished he would stop her and accept the baby but none of that had happened and now she was beginning her new life in Bosco. She didn't care if he loved her or not but she wanted him to be part of their child's life that was the only thing she wished for but it was too late for that. Her child would grow up fatherless.

She downright refused the idea of Loke fathering her child. Not that she was against him or anything but she didn't want to make things awkward. He could be an uncle, a father figure but not _the_ father. It wasn't fair towards Natsu or Loke for that matter. She would be both parent for her child – a mother and a father – and maybe, just maybe she would fall in love and start a family. At the moment that seemed like a farfetched idea. She had to adjust first.

She hadn't visited the city of Zinnia yet, the city she arrived in, because she had been adjusting to her new home in the forest. Deep inside the forest. She wanted to explore the place before mingling with the people living in the area. There was so many things she had to discover and she knew she had plenty of time since this will be her home for the rest of her life.

It made her sad thinking like that but this was what she had decided. It was very normal that she missed her friends and she had already written them letters and sent some as well but she was still lonely. She knew no one other than her spirits. She wanted to meet new people, get friends and of course get accepted. She wanted to find a place just like Fairy Tail – but without replacing her dear nakama.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice she knew too well brought her back to reality and made her look up from the outdoor bench she was sitting on. Loke was standing a few feet away looking at her with a smile.

"Nothing much. Just thinking about my baby." She partially lied smiling and began rubbing her baby bump which was visible in her tight white shirt she had on. Bosco was a hot and humid place so she was not wearing too much or else it would get suffocating.

"Okay, I still think we should find a doctor to look at you. You haven't seen one yet only the time you confirmed your pregnancy." He was right, she was needed of a doctor to help her with her birthing plan and she had yet to buy vitamins and minerals. And she wanted to see if everything was alright after her stressing weeks on the ship. There were so many questions but the important one was why she was already showing. It was to early for her to show or so she thought. She had been eating so much food the past weeks, her cravings showing its ugly face.

"Then let's get to town today and find me a doctor. It's about time I visit my new city." She said with a bright smile and giggled. She was excited to finally venture away from her safe zone that she called her home.

"I'll tell Capricorn. You go inside and pack a back." He instructed before disappearing not letting her retort.

"A bag for what." She sighed and shook her head and waddled inside her house and found her purse and a cardigan to wear. It was noon now and by the time they arrived it would be late afternoon so she decided to change into a bit warmer shirt but kept her shorts on.

Loke materialized not long after she finished and escorted her to the carriage where Capricorn awaited. She took a nap since the rocking of the carriage on the stubble ground made her drowsy.

Loke woke her up three hours later when they neared the inner city. She yawned and stretched her limps before allowing Loke to actually carry her out. She hated acting spoiled but she was really tired and needed time to wake up so he carried her to the first clinic they found.

"Hello, what can I help you with." The nurse by the reception asked in a chirpy voiced beamed them a smile.

"An appointment with your OB/GYN. I just recently moved to Zinnia and I'm pregnant, so I would like an appointment today." She told the nurse with a bright smile patting her growing abdomen.

"Certainly. Please take a seat and fill out these forms and I'll call you in a few minutes." Loke grabbed the papers and a pen before thanking the nurse and followed Lucy to the waiting area.

Lucy just finished the papers when the nurse called for them. They walked over to the desk and was meet with a middle aged woman wearing a white coat. She smiled gently at them and outstretched her hand. "I'm Doctor Macy Camp and you?"

Lucy shook her hand and pointed at Loke. "This is my friend Loke and I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you." Loke shook her hand.

"He is the father?" The nice doctor asked and Lucy quickly shook her head in denial. "No, the uncle." Loke frowned by his titel but didn't say anything and followed Lucy and the doctor when the doctor told them to follow her to her examination room.

"So you are pregnant and just moved to town. You didn't right your psysician's name, why?" The doctor asked as she glanced between the paper and Lucy.

"I don't have any. I only visited the hospital once to get my blood tested." Lucy answered with a shrug.

"But how did you get healed when you were sick then?"

"I used to be in a guild and we had a mage who could use healing magic and then there was this old medicine woman who my guild was associated with."

"So you are a mage as well?" Lucy nodded with a small smile.

"Do you still practice magic?" She shook her head. She hadn't used magic since learning out about her pregnancy because she had heard it could be harmful for the baby and her magic was helping the baby develop. So she didn't want to risk her. Beside her spirits can open their own gates freely so she had no reason to use her magic.

"Good, you mustn't practice magic since your child will suffocate. I'll explain more of it later. The father? You left that blank." The doctor said looking at her to explain why she did that.

"Is it important?" She croaked not really wanting to say it out loud or write it for that matter. The doctor nodded with a serious expression.

"Very important. It will help me find out about his medical history and his genetic history if he is in the files."

"I don't think that would be necessary. He is rarely sick since he is a Fire Dragon Slayer and has been living with a Dragon in his youth." She countered admitting some part of his identity.

The doctor looked surprised for a minute before smiling. "Is he the one who beat those two Twin Dragon Slayers, Natsu Dragneel?"

Lucy felt shocked when the doctor guessed right. "H-how?" She couldn't form coherent words. How had the doctor known it was Natsu just by the description? This was Bosco not Fiore so she shouldn't have known..

"The Grand Magic Games of course. That year was really good. Know that I think back I remember you as well. You are _the_ Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Spirit mage, right?" Doctor Macy asked with excitement boiling in her veins and answered Lucy's question.

Fairy Tail mages or just mage guilds are really popular and idolized in Bosco. And the Grand Magic Games week was celebrated just as it was in the Capital and all around Fiore.

Lucy wanted to hide in embarrassment. Her performance wasn't exactly the best. She got beat down twice! The first she learned was by cheating and the second was by the strong and powerful Minerva. She felt uncomfortable thinking about the games. Not only because of her failure but also the events that happened in the dark. She still remembers her future self dying in her arms and she still has nightmares about it.

"You were great!" The kind doctor said sensing the mood change of the blonde. "And Fairy Tail won! That was epic. I believe that was the best year I've watched. The year after was boring. No Fairy Tail or Sabertooth or just any of the other guilds. The tension wasn't great." Doctor Macy let out a sigh thinking about the recent GMG. So boring to be frank.

"Yeah, we decided not to participate because of some circumstances." Loke answered for Lucy who was still fidgeting in her seat.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Doctor Macy asked very curious. She was very unprofessional she knew that but it was rare seeing people as Lucy, who was a celebrity, in Bosco. So she decided it was okay to be unprofessional.

"Just some stuff that's confidential…" Loke didn't want to freak her out by talking about Zeref and his demons since they probably had no idea who he was.

"Oh, sorry for prying. It is nice to meet you, Lucy Heartfilia, I'm a fan of yours and Fairy Tail." Doctor Macy outstretched her hand and Lucy grabbed it and shook it but grimaced at Loke. This was awkward as she just found out her doctor was a fan…

"Aren't we going to get a check up?" Macy Camp, for the first time in her 15 years of practice, had forgotten that Lucy was a patient not a celebrity who solely came to visit her.

"Oh dear! Sorry. Of course we are. Lay down on the bed while I'll find some lacrimas." Lucy complied and lay down and pulled her shirt up so the doctor could get access.

"Nervous?" Loke took a seat next to her and smiled at her. Her face was flushed and she was breathing a bit faster than she used to. The conversation with the doctor forgotten as she lay in the bed worrying about her baby and its wellbeing.

"Yes, a lot. What if something is wrong? What if I accidentally hurt my baby because of the long trip by ship? I can't stop but worry." Loke grabbed her hand and squeezed it to calm her down. He used his other hand to stroke her sweaty forehead and cheeks. She was almost the the brink of hyperventilating.

"It's okay. Everything gotta be okay. I bet the baby is healthy as a horse." He spoke with a gentle and kind voice and made her relax and giggle.

"Yeah, you are right. It is _his_ child so I shouldn't worry." Loke didn't comment just nodded with a small smile. He didn't want to ruin her mood.

"Are we ready?" Macy announced as she walked in pushing a monitor to the bed.

"Very."

"This will make it easier for me to locate and see the baby, it will be a little cold, alright?" Lucy nodded as Macy put the cold gel on her stomach. Lucy flinched by the coldness of the gel. Macy turned on the monitor that was powered by a lacrima and then used another lacrima that she position on Lucy's stomach.

"So here we see a baby." Lucy looked at the monitor smiling as she saw where Macy pointed. She felt tears starting form in the corners of her eyes.

"And here we see another baby."

"What?!" Lucy asked surprised but didn't tear her eyes from the monitor.

"Yep, twins. Both are healthy and developing as they should." The kind doctor said with a bright smile.

"T-twins… Loke I'm going to have twins!" Lucy cried smiling brightly as she looked at her friend who was still shocked. "Twins! I'm having two babies!" She couldn't hide her excitement or happiness. She was too damn happy.

"Wait a minute." Her happiness quickly died down when she heard the doctor's mutter those words. She looked at her hoping that it wasn't something bad.

"What is it?"

Doctor Macy, who was looking intently on the monitor screen as she moved the lacrima left and right, up and down to find something Lucy couldn't see, turned to the blonde and shook her head. "It's nothing, I was just thinking about something. Both babies are healthy. Let's hear their heartbeats, shall we?"

Lucy wasn't convinced but decided against to say anything. She was about to hear her babies heartbeats which meant that this wasn't a dream that this was reality and that she was having twins. "Yes! I want to hear them!"

Lucy bawled when she heard the fast beating of her babies hearts. She was so damn happy. Nothing in the world could upset her at this very moment.

She couldn't wait to meet her babies.

After asking for pictures and also a tape of their heartbeats and a new appointment in two weeks Lucy and Loke left the clinic to buy pills the doctor had prescribed her. She was glowing in happiness all the way home and told her spirits the news. Everyone was joyous of the surprising news and embraced it. Two babies!

"Can't wait to hold you in my arms my lovelies." She said stroking her stomach with purest and kindest smile on her lips. This was her happiness.

* * *

Seven weeks. Seven whole fucking weeks and they still hadn't found Lucy. Natsu was growing impatient. He and Happy had searched every nook and cranny of the western part of the forest but nothing. Not even her scent. The other teams had no luck either. He feared that the Sabertooth mages found her before him, which just angered him further. He was afraid that they would steal her away before he even beg for her forgiveness.

"Natsu, let's go back to town. I'm hungry." Happy whined. He was tired and hungry and just wanted to eat and sleep. Natsu had been searching nonstop and even made a camp in the middle of the forest because he didn't want to leave without searching thoroughly but they had and no Lucy.

"You go I'm not ready yet." Happy couldn't just leave his friends. He could see how much he was hurting and it was hurting him too. "I won't leave you alone. Let's just go and come back tomorrow, okay?"

"No! I won't leave without finding Lucy. I know she is someone around here. I can feel her." His voice was harsh and needy. He was afraid if he left he would miss his chance again. The first time hurt him. He was too much of a coward and that ended with her slipping away from his grasp. He won't make the same mistake twice.

"But we have looked everywhere. What if she isn't here but further inside the forest? What if she isn't even living here but another city?" Happy countered with pent up frustration.

"No, I know she is hiding here somewhere. I think she has put up some spells or something to hide her presence. This is Lucy we're talking about, I know she has done something like that." Because he could feel Magic around the place and not like the magic in the air or the Vulcans magic – no this magic was different and it was hard to pinpoint. He had tried to for weeks now and to no avail.

"What if we searched the town and ask around? She must've been there to buy supplies or her spirits have, then we can track their scent and find her?" Natsu's looked at his best friend with wide eyes before grinning and hugging him.

"You are right! Why didn't I think about that! Thanks buddy. Let's go!" They packed their stuff and began trekking back to the town. It was at least a half days walk so they arrived way past midnight. Deciding that it was way too late for Lucy or her spirits to even come to town they went to the inn they were staying at. First eating and then sleeping.

"Any luck?" Erza asked when she spotted the duo in the hall way the next morning. They shook their heads and walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

"I was thinking, maybe she isn't even here? Maybe she moved on to another town or something?" She suggested.

"No, I know she is here somewhere but she is hiding." Natsu said nonchalantly and took a huge bite of his sandwich.

"And how do you know that, Flame Brain?" Gray asked looking at the Dragon Slayer.

"I just know Ice Princess. I know Luce way better than you." he countered.

"Yep and look where it got you, bastard." Gray was definitely trying to pick a fight. He was frustrated after seven weeks of searching and not finding her. He had to get it somehow out of his system and he knew just the right way to do that. Fight Natsu. Fight him real good.

"I made one mistake! I know that, so shut the fuck up!" Natsu wanted to murder the Ice mage for always bringing his mistake up. He knew he fucked up. He probably didn't even deserve Lucy's forgiveness – if she was to forgive him – but he wasn't going to back down and not fight to get her and their child back. Never.

"No, you both shut up!" They looked to the sound of the voice and expected it to be Erza but surprisingly it wasn't. It was the teary eyed Wendy that was scowling at them. Of course it was Wendy, Erza didn't sound so petite or girly when mad. She was monster when annoyed or angry. "Fighting will not help finding Lucy-san. So s-shut up and s-stop arguing." The confidence she had moments ago disappeared as soon as she finished and she began crying and apologized for her words. The young Sky Maiden was just as much as frustrated as the two males.

"No, Wendy is right. Fighting will not solve anything. We'll continue to look for Lucy so sit down and eat your breakfast." Erza comanded with a grim look. She was frustrated. No trace of the blonde. No fucking trace!

The two males threw in a deadly glare and slumped down on their seats. Both their thoughts were fixated on finding the blonde. Neither wanted to waste any more precious time as it is. And Natsu, he wanted to find her more than anyone. He wanted to be there and witness the birth of his firstborn child. He couldn't even finish his meal because his thoughts kept lingering on the blonde.

"I'm leaving." He announced as he pushed his body up from his seat and grabbed his plate and emptied his food. He ignored his friends' glances because he knew what they were all thinking – Natsu refused food. And of course he refused when he had other pressing matters to do. "Happy I'll be roaming around the streets, meet me by the town square in 20 minutes." The blue feline nodded and continued to eat his meal.

Natsu walked out to the streets and inhaled deeply through his nose only to freeze when a sudden familiar scent invaded his nose. His eyes wide and head frantic as he looked left and right for any sight of the blonde. His feet dragging him closer to the source but still no blonde in his sight. He sniffed deeper and more frequently tasting the scent on his lips just to make sure it was her. It was no doubt her.

Now he had to just find her.

Pushing his way through the building crowd his eyes roamed every blonde he could sight but none was her. Growing more desperate, because the scent was growing fainter he did the only thing he could think of. He yelled her name. No. He roared her name so loudly that people had to cover their eyes by the sudden loud roar and others froze in fear as it sounded so feral and dangerous.

"LUCY!"

There was no doubt that Lucy didn't hear that. It was so loud and frightening. She spun around to see people rushing away as another loud roar soared through the air. She knew with no doubt who this person was. Her heart was beating frantically as it too recognized his voice. Her eyes immediately began stinging as tears wanted to spring free. And when she saw his frantic face and eyes roaming around she let those tears loose.

Then she began contemplating. Should she stay? Or should she ran away. Was she ready to meet him? Was she ready to forgive for his cowardice and letting her down like he did? Thinking about those things made her step away. She couldn't meet him. Not now. He had hurt her. Be intentionally or unintentionally. The fact was he had hurt her. And she was starting afresh.

So she did the only thing she could do in her desperate state. She ran. She ran away while crying and excusing herself to the other pediatricians she either elbowed or shoved away from her way. The Doctor had warned her not to get stressed. She was too fragile and it could hurt her and the babies. But if she stayed she would hurt much more.

Loke felt her distress and quickly summoned himself to her side and guided her to the carriage. He had been gone for only five minutes when he began to feel a turmoil of emotion run through her. He didn't ask anything and safely lifted her into his arms as he sobbed harder and hysterically. It hurt him but he didn't say anything till they rode away in the carriage.

Natsu was still calling for the blonde but stopped midway with his chants as his eyes sighted a white carriage moving away. His eyes widened when he caught a glimps through the doors window. It was her. It was Lucy. No denying it. Is was her. Without thinking any further he sprinted forward and began running after the carriage. The scent only confirmed it. It was definitely her.

He didn't give up and kept running after it, running through the now entered forest. He couldn't give up now that he had found her. Even if his lungs begged for air and his legs wanted to give out he didn't stop. He wouldn't let her slip away again, even if he died from exhaustion and lack of air.

He ran for what felt hours and didn't loose sight on the carriage even thought he faltered back. He was intent of seeing her and it had to be today. No giving up. But his body had other plans for him. His knees bucked and he fell to the ground. He gasped for air, his lungs burning and tears falling down his cheeks. He was crying. Both for the hurt of his lungs and body and for his failure of keeping up with the damn carriage. He missed the perfect opportunity of finding her.

He cried like he had never done before. Hurt, sadness, guilt and anger. Natsu Dragneel cried of his loss of Lucy Heartfilia. The woman he treasured so much and loved so hopelessly but he had fucked up. A second time.

Life was cruel. Life hated him. He hated life. But he was now more than determined to find the blonde. Before she does something drastically like moving to another town or to another country. He was going to find her and that's what he did. As his lungs was now filled with air and his body rested he began running again towards his Lucy.

(INSERT HELLO BY ADELE, well just because! I've been infatuated with the song lately and actually wrote the story listening to the song xD)

* * *

 **Well that's chapter 6. I updated way before I should but I felt like handing you all a Christmas present. You're my inspiration and strength! Cheesy, I know but it's true. I've been really happy that some of you liked the story despite me being such a bad writer. So thank you a lot!**

 **And to answer some questions. The reason I've been indecisive about making this a Nalu or not is not because some of you want to have other pairings. No, it's because I myself want to try something new but I just can't come out of the Nalu phase just yet! BUT I HAVE ANOTHER STORY COOKING AND THAT IS A NALU, GRALU AND LALU AND PERHAPS EVEN STICY AND ROLU and not to forget LOLU! A Lucy harem xD No, it won't be a harem but let's just say that Lucy have been with these men and have history with them. It's a story I've been inspired to write after spending time with my friend and her siblings – they are four kids with different fathers, all of them. Not uncommon really – so I had an idea popped into my mind. So look forward to the story in 2016!**

 **So yeah that's it. This story is still not "officially" Nalu but looking at the next chapter and this I realized it most definitely will be… so sorry for those who wanted to have Lucy end up with someone else. BUT I won't make it easy for Natsu. He has to suffer for all the hurt and maybe I'll even let her slowly develop feelings for one of the others. But in the end it will become an Nalu story. And about Sting and Rogue, I have a perfect excuse for them following Lucy other them thinking about her being their mate. It will be revealed later – just remember this is a fanfiction and anything is possible since I'm not following the manga/anime 100 %.**

 **That's it. Hope you like and sorry for my long ass message but I had to write all this. Have a great Christmas and see you soon! Chapter soon will be here on the 31th! I promise!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


End file.
